When We Were Young
by Savingrace44
Summary: Brittana story based on Adele's When We Were Young. Brittany hears a song Santana wrote about them on the radio, but the two haven't spoken in years. Will this be the rewriting of their love story?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I have been listening to Adele's new album on repeat, and felt a deep connection with When We Were Young, so I put my thoughts down. Not sure how long this story will be. The more people want to read it, the more I write. Definitely going to concentrate on Dream, but I was overwhelmed with inspiration, so I had to put this out there!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Adele. (How cool would that be!) The song this fic is based off of is from Adele's new album 25 (Go get it!)

Brittany Pierce throws her briefcase on the passenger seat of her silver 2002 Toyota Camry, and essentially has to ring out her long blonde hair. Of course the second she leaves the office, it begins to torrentially downpour. Just her luck. When she finally reaches the safe haven of her trusty vehicle, she takes a deep breath.

Just another day in paradise as a human resources representative at a small, yet some-what profitable pharmaceutical company in Dayton, Ohio. Brittany moved to Dayton after graduating from Ohio State. She intended on majoring in dance, but eventually lost her passion for the art, and ended up majoring in communications. The HR position was supposed to be temporary, but four years later she didn't see many opportunities for mobility. In fact, she didn't see many opportunities for anything.

She followed her then boyfriend, Sam, to Ohio State but the relationship, just like everything else in her life, fizzled out. Brittany and Sam remained good friends, but it took her two years of relationship to realize that is all they were good friends. Since being in Dayton, her romantic life had been sporadic and disappointing. The blonde went on a few dates here and there, and sometimes she thought she really liked the person, but there always seemed to be a reason to not further the relationship. Well, there was always the same reason.

Brittany turned her car on and readied herself for the 45 minute drive back to her apartment. Without traffic it should only be about 15 minutes, but she always seemed to time her departure from work right when everyone else did. The blonde turns the radio on and immediately her heart jumps to her throat

"We are back in studio with on the rise star Santana Lopez" the DJ's voice echoes through the car. "Santana joins us while doing a small mini tour up and down the California coast promoting her new album _The Lima Diaries_. Now Santana, this is your second album correct?"

"Yeah, that's right" a familiar raspy voice fills the blondes car and Brittany's breathing starts getting erratic. She hasn't heard that voice in almost 2 and half years now. "My first album wasn't my energy or my sound, I unfortunately got mixed up with a label that was more concerned with their imagine, than the image I wanted to put out as an artist. Luckily, I have some great friends in great places, and they helped me produce this new album. I wish this could be my first album, but I learned a lot from my first experience."

"Well, we sure are glad that you were able to put this out there, because wow this album is incredible. It hit stores and iTunes last week and sales are doing great! If you haven't gotten this album already, GO GET IT NOW."

The Latina gives the DJ a compulsory chuckle "My team and I are really pleased with how the album is being received. Even if I didn't sell a ton of albums, the point is my music is out there and if it reaches even one grateful listener, then I have done my job as an artist."

Brittany can't seem to gather her bearings. She just sits in her car, as the parking lot around her slowly empties. She knew Santana had moved from New York to LA, only because of Mercedes Facebook, but she had no idea that she had an album out, let alone two. Brittany had trained herself to become impervious when it came to news about the Latina. It was too painful. Even though it was Brittany's pushing that made Santana chase her dream, it was so hard to no longer be a part of that dream.

"So, The Lima Diairies, what inspired the music on this record?" Brittany clues back into the radio interview.

"Well, I grew up in a hick town in Ohio - Lima. And though the town was small, my experiences were large. High school was an absolute circus, I went from being Queen Bee and head cheerleader to being slushied in the hallways by football players. I won four national championships in cheerleading and one with my glee club. I was forced out of the closet by a commercial. I had my heart broken, put back together and then broken again. Lima holds a lot of memories for me, it was where I first found my inspiration as an artist. It made sense to me to write about my life."

Tears prick in the blonde's eyes as she hears her ex-girlfriend's words about their childhood. Their shared childhood. A collective memory of togetherness. At the works broken again, an image of Santana dressed in an all black outfit, watching you walk away from her in the auditorium floods your mind.

"This might sound bad, but the world is fortunate you had those experiences. Now time is short, but you are going to play us one of your upcoming singles off the album, right?"

"Yes, this one is called When We Were Young. Though it didn't last, I consider myself lucky to have found an epic love when I was in high school. A love that still, for lack of a better word, haunts me everyday. Though I probably will never get that love back, this song symbolizes how much that love has shaped who I am as a person, and how grateful I am for having had that kind of love."

"Without further adieu, here is Santana Lopez live in studio, with When We Were Young"

Brittany officially can't breathe. Santana wrote a song about them, a song that was going to be played on national radio. A song that might be performed in auditoriums and on stages across the country. A song about the love the two girls shared. Before Brittany has time to control her emotions, the Latina's voice rips into her,

 _Everyone loves the things you do_

 _From the way you talk to the way you move_

 _Everybody here is watching you_

 _Cause you feel like home_

 _You're like a dream come true_

 _But if by chance you're here alone_

 _Can I have moment before I go?_

 _Cause I've been by myself all night long_

 _Hoping you're someone I used to know_

 _You look like a movie_

 _You sound like a song_

 _My god this reminds me_

 _Of when we were young_

Memories cascade into Brittany's mind, of times that Santana and she spent together. At the park, in the choir room, in bed. Whispered promises and dreams of growing old together. She remembers vividly when Santana told her that her laugh sounded just like a song. And that when Santana watched Brittany dance, she felt like she was watching an old time movie

 _Let me photograph you in this light_

 _In case it is the last time_

 _That we might be exactly like we were_

 _Before we realized_

 _We were sad of getting old_

 _It made us feel restless_

 _It was just like a movie_

 _It was just like a song_

 _I was so scared to face my fears_

 _Cause nobody told me that you'd be here_

 _And I swear you moved overseas_

 _That's what you told me, when you left me_

One of the final conversations the blonde and the Latina ever had was during Brittany's senior year at Ohio State. Santana called Brittany after a night of drinking and she had trouble controlling the emotions bubbling to her core. She told Brittany that when she stayed in Ohio and didn't follow up on moving to New York City with Santana, that if felt like Brittany moved across the globe. That she was so heart broken that the distance was exacerbated in her mind.

The tears flow freely in Brittany's car. She can hear the pain in the Latina's voice, but more importantly she can feel the truth and the memories. The times they would lay in her bed and be afraid to talk about the future because getting old scared them, and there was no telling if they would end up together. The truth behind the fact that the blonde did leave the firey brunette. Left her to fend for herself in a new city and find her own path while the blonde stayed in safe Lima.

The song still plays in the background, but Brittany barely has the capacity to continue listening to it.

 _It's hard to admit that_

 _Everything just takes me back_

 _To when you were there_

 _To when you were there_

 _And a part of me keeps holding on_

 _Just in case it hasn't gone_

 _I guess I still care_

 _Do you still care?_

Brittany gasps. Of course she still cares, she has always cared. Not a single day goes by that Brittany does not think of the "epic love" she left behind in the hallowed halls of McKinley. Of the epic love that she let walk into the abyss of New York City. The epic love that scared her too much to chase. The epic love that still thinks about her enough to write her beautiful songs about what they once shared. Santana was her epic love and Brittany isn't sure you get many second chances at keeping your epic love.

 _I'm so mad I'm getting old_

 _It makes me reckless_

 _It was just like a movie_

 _It was just like a song_

 _When we were young_

Santana's voice fades out and Brittany reaches a shaky hand to shut off her radio. Their love was like movie, like a song. But who is to say that their story is over?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Adele or her songs (unfortunately!)

* * *

Santana walks into her shared Spanish style Bungalow on the outskirts of LA, holding groceries in one hand, her purse in the other, while balancing her phone between her ear and shoulder, slamming the door shot with the heel of her Louboutins and wrapping up a conversation with an executive at Hell To The No Productions. That's right, her fellow Troubletone, resident Diva, and Aretha wannabe friend Mercedes Jones had made it big enough in the music business that she was able to fund and support her own record label. After Santana was jerked around by a big time label and put out a CD that was entirely wrong for her, Mercedes immediately called her to rekindle their friendship and sign Santana to her label.

That was close to 3 years ago, and now the two were closer than ever. It took a while for them to reconnect. After high school, Mercedes went straight to LA and hit it big. While Santana struggled to find her way after Brittany left her. She did the New York thing, but when the band didn't work out and when she realized she wasn't really cut out for college, she took what was left of her mom's money and bought a one-way ticket to LA. Santana made ends meet by working as a secretary at a law firm, and singing in bars at night and living in a very sketchy, very dirty one bedroom apartment…with two other roomates. One night a producer from a label liked her sound, and the rest is history.

"Yeah, John, I got you" Santana says while releasing her purse to the ground and bringing the groceries into the kitchen, "Two small magazine interviews tomorrow, a phone call with Rollingstone on Thursday and Kimmel Friday morning. I got it. Yup, Cedes is coming with me to Kimmel." She slowly and quietly starts putting away the items she bought while listening to John, "I was thinking Sweetest Devotion for Kimmel, that will probably be my next single after When We Were Young. Okay, yup, got it. Talk soon." The Latina lets the phone slide into her hand and she takes a deep exhale as she places the phone on the counter, and slides it out of reach.

"Long day?"

"Holy shit, Cedes – where did you come from?" Santana grabs her chest as Mercedes walks into the kitchen laughing.

"I was working in the garage when I heard you car pull up" the diva walks over to the fridge and grabs a bottle of coconut water. "I heard the interview with Seacrest – you sounded really good, girl. That song is tight. This album is going to be HUGE. We might actually have to plan an North American tour for later this year."

The Latina turns to her friend with wide eyes, "A whole tour? Cedes, come on it was one interview. Let's not count our chickens, now."

"Well, after that one interview, When We Were Young sales went up by 60%. They love you, San. They love this sound."

"Yeah, well, like Anna Nalick once said 'these words are my diary, screaming out loud'…" Santana mock plays the piano.

"Solid music reference, Lopez" Mercedes sidles up next to her friend at the counter, and Santana reaches for a sip of her water, "How was it really? I mean talking about your actual inspiration for the music? I was surprised you divulged as much as you did."

Santana takes another sip of water before wringing her hands together, "It definitely wasn't the easiest, but my mom was right. I basically act like Brittany is dead, and I know some of the gleeks still keep in touch. Just because Brittany and I aren't together anymore, or the fact that I might not ever be over her, doesn't mean that there has to be some kind of moratorium on her name. She was a big part of all of our lives not just mine."

"That's pretty mature, Santana. But, you know most of the gleeks got your back on this one. And, for the record, I don't think she is over you either."

"How would you even know that, Aretha? Brittany call you for gab sessions behind my back now" the Latina lightly shoves her friend.

"Not to that level, but I do keep in touch with Quinn, who keeps in touch with Rachel, who keeps in touch with Tina, who lives in Dayton with Mike, which is where Brittany works now and they still see Brittany quite a bit."

"Ugh, that chain of people just made my brain hurt, condense it for me."

"Apparently, Tina told Rachel that Brittany hasn't seen anyone seriously since dating Sam, and even when she and Sam were together their first year at Ohio state it was and I quote 'uncomfortably platonic'. She went on to say that Brittany still religiously wears a certain Louisville cheer sweatshirt, and a particular charm bracelet has made it's way back into the rotation". Mercedes raises her eyebrows at the smaller girl, and the Latina subconsciously grabs her wrist.

Santana rolls her eyes in response, "That doesn't mean she isn't over me. That just means she hasn't found someone she wants to be with, and that she finds that Louisville sweatshirt comfortable. Brittany and I haven't spoken in, I don't know, two years. And, I can't be the one to reopen that door." The Latina shudders and puts her head in her forearms on the counter. "Why can't I just get over her?"

Mercedes shakes her head, not really knowing how to answer the question that has plagued her friend for the past 7 years. Every relationship Santana got into never lasted and even if the girl seemed promising, there was never the same light there was with Brittany. Some people would call it a spark, but light makes more sense, sparks fade and what Brittany and Santana had didn't seem like it would ever fade. Brittany made Santana who she is, and vise versa. No one in the glee club had ever seen the two girls as happy or as whole than they were together.

"Maybe you can't get over her because she is your and I quote epic love. Maybe you're supposed to chase that. Santana you have been head over heels in love with this girl since I first met you! You can't tell me that you're willing to just let that go. Your love was too big for high school, it wasn't meant to work then, but it might be meant to work now."

"It's her turn to chase me. I went to Louisville for her, I left Louisville for her, I offered to stay in Lima for her, I called her when I signed with Hell to the No. I am done making the last ditch efforts. Fuck, I wrote an entire album about her. She can figure out where to find me."

With those words, the Latina stalks out of the kitchen and retreats into her bedroom. Mercedes picks up her phone and sends out one text, to a number she is surprised to find she still has in her phone.

* * *

Santana slams her door and sinks to the floor, uncontrollable sobs wrack her body as thoughts of Brittany flood her mind. While she found the whole process of writing her album cathartic, it also gave her a new way to pretend she was dealing with the fact that she was still in love with her best friend that she met after the first day of summer cheer tryouts her freshman year.

 _Flashback_

 _"Alright sloppy babies, I am utterly nauseated at the thought of having to watch you attempt another one of my storied routines with that kind of talent. A majority of you don't even have enough rhythm to join the retirement center in their yearly polka dance. The following people have a second try out with my full squad tomorrow, the rest of you need to immediately get out of my sight before I go into a black out rage: Jesus Lover McBlondey, Salsa Caliente and Tweedledum." The tyrant of a cheer coach screams down from her spot on the bleachers, while sporting a lime green tracksuit. She points down to three different Cheerio hopefuls and nods her head to join her._

 _Two blondes make their way through the field of over 25 hopefuls, as does one olive skinned brunette. The first blonde is Quinn Fabray, who transferred to the McKinley school system in 8_ _th_ _grade known for her devout Christian ideals, perfect grades, and killer smile that made all the boys want her. The brunette was Quinn's best friend and definitely worse half, Santana Lopez. Unlike Quinn, Santana was known for her less than Christian values, her sharp tongue and her mean left hook. She claims to be born and raised in Lima Heights Adjacent, but in reality her dad was a doctor and mom a successful lawyer. The third blonde was unknown to either Quinn or Santana, she was the tallest of the group standing at 5'8. She has bright blue eyes, long blonde hair the color of corn stalks and legs that wouldn't quit._

 _Santana, who was supposed to be paying attention to what the coach was telling the three girls, couldn't help but stare at Brittany. There was something about the blonde's energy that pulled the Latina in, she wanted to know more about her, hell she wanted to know everything her. Eventually, Santana was called to attention by Quinn's voice._

 _"I'm Quinn Fabray and this is Santana Lopez, welcome to Lima" Quinn extends a hand to the other blonde._

 _"Hi! My name is Brittany S. Pierce. I actually didn't even mean to try out for the cheerleading team. My mom dropped me off this morning because she thought this was the dance studio, but I thought why not!"_

 _Santana laughs at the girls charm and she never laughs at anything, the blonde locks her blue eyes with Santana brown ones "What's your name?"_

 _"Um…it's Santana, Santana Lopez."_

 _"Well, Santana Lopez, for some reason I feel like we are going to be very good friends."_

Santana crawls over to her bed and reaches under and pulls out a box marked with a very small cursive B in the bottom left hand corner. She lifts the top to expose years' worth of memories. Photos all through high school, notes passed between class, love letters the girls wrote each other the first few months Santana was a Louisville, movie ticket stubs, receipts from dates.

Every thought that invaded Santana's thoughts reminded her of every lyric she ever wrote down about the blonde. Now those thoughts and lyrics were being interrupted by Mercedes words _Your love was too big for high school, Maybe your love is meant for now_. Was Mercedes right? Was Brittany endgame, just like everyone had expected years ago with linked pinkies, whispered secrets in the back row of the choir room

No. The blonde pushed her away too many times. That door has to remain closed, the wounds are barely healed, they probably won't ever be healed, but Santana had survived enough rejection from that girl to last a lifetime. She stood up, wiped off her jeans, picked up the box and returned to the kitchen, where the nodded at Mercedes who still sat at the counter and promptly threw the box in the garbage.

* * *

AN: Let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I intended to update Dream before this fic, but the response I got from my last chapter was amazing and motivated me to write more. All of you rock! I am glad to see how invested you all are in the psyche of Santana. I will respond to everyone I can on individually as soon as I can. To my guest reviewers, y'all are awesome. Keep them coming!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Adele, just borrowing for a bit.**

* * *

Insecurity has plagued Brittany for her entire life. She was constantly tormented by the thought of not being good enough. Ever since she was a young girl, she thought, spoke and acted differently than other children her age. Rainbows, unicorns and butterflies weren't just things she liked, they were her friends. Numbers and words danced on pages, just like she danced on stages. All her friends with reading chapter books and she was still struggling through picture books. All her friends were onto long division and she was still counting on her fingers. Brittany fell below expectations and was constantly reminded of that by her teachers, by her peers and even by her parents. The only time she didn't feel insecure was when she danced, until she stopped dancing.

Brittany pretended she never had an issue with who she was, she loved openly, she spoke freely and hid behind her cheerleader, popular persona to deal with the torment. She internalized the "too stupid to understand" label she was given by her peers. The words stupid, ditzy, dim, easy, slutty were the most common things associated with Brittany Pierce's tenure at William McKinley High School. In reality, these words tore Brittany down they made her unsure, unstable and vulnerable. They brought back all the feelings of failure and manipulated them.

Only one person had ever told Brittany she was beautiful instead of hot, a genius instead of an idiot and that was Santana, however Brittany's insecurities haunted her relationship with Santana since the first time they kissed freshman year.

 _Flashback_

 _The sound of the bass filled the house and shook the floor the two cheerleaders stood on. The bathroom door was being pounded on by some jock needing to pee. "Fuck off" Santana yelled out "Rush us and we will just take longer, you under sexed ogre. Go pee out a window."_

 _The blonde giggles at the Latina's harsh words. Her words were poisonous when she was sober, but when she got drunk she could really get going. The two girls found themselves locked in a bathroom as they did at most parties, fixing their makeup, taking extra shots and finalizing their targets for the night. Being a cheerio and being a freshman meant two things 1. Every girl wanted to be you and 2. Every guy wanted you. Since Quinn was too much of a prude, and too into Finn Hudson to mark her bedpost, Santana and Brittany made up for it themselves and then some._

 _"I don't know, San" Brittany whined, "Karovsky is so gross. He always smells like Burger King and dip, and his hands are all callousy and his lips are all chapped and he is very tonguey."_

 _The Latina shudders at the thought of Karovsky being tonguey with Brittany. She actually hated the fact that Brittany had been with so many people. She hated the fact that she had been with so many people, instead of just being with the one person she truly wanted._

 _"Britt, what do you expect? He is a 15 year old boy." She looks in the mirror and runs a finger under her eye to remove stray mascara, attempting to avoid the eyes of her friend. The blonde is staring at the brunette in admiration, cherishing the small moments they can just be themselves "At least you don't have to pretend to like Azimio, whenever I kiss him I think a little part of me dies."_

 _"So why are we doing this? Why can't we just kiss people we actually want to kiss?" Brittany walks behind the brunette and runs a hand down her back. "Take you for example, unlike Karovsky your hands are incredibly smooth, your lips are incredibly soft, you smell like" the blonde leans closer to smell Santana's neck and butterflies explode in the brunette's stomach "vanilla and mocha. Why can't I just kiss you?" Santana's heart starts racing and she begins to get a nervous sweat under her boobs._

 _Without a second of hesitation the blonde spins the brunette her in arms and attaches her mouth to the other girl's. Santana, though shocked, responds almost immediately. Parting Brittany's lips with her tongue before deepening the kiss. They girls back up until Santana's back is pressed against the door. Pale hands find their way into dark locks, as caramel hands find purchase on slender hips._

 _For weeks the girls have been getting closer and closer. At every party, the more the alcohol flows, the closer they dance, the more their touches linger, the more meaningful glances they share. They wanted nothing but to be together. Every pinky hold between classes, and Friday movie night held deep meaning to the girls, as they both slowly, but surely fell for their best friend._

 _The girls world was broken apart at another bang on the door. Santana's eyes flew open and she shoved Brittany off her, and she started to get worked up. Brittany reached back out to comfort her friend,_

 _"Don't touch me, Brittany" the Latina snaps, "Are you so fucking desperate and easy that you make a move on your best friend? Jesus. Don't say a word about this to anyone? Comprende? I am going to find Azimio."_

 _Before Brittany could respond, the Latina ripped the door open and stormed out. Tears filled Brittany's eyes, Santana had never spoken to her like that. Santana protected her against people that used words against Brittany, but now Santana was just one of them. Maybe Brittany really was just a dumb slut._

* * *

Mercedes was driving down the 405, previewing an artists' most recent demo, when her car phone interrupted the song,

"Well, well, well" the diva answered the call "As I live and breathe, could this be the ever elusive Attorney Quinn Fabray?"

A bright laugh fills the car, "And, am I speaking to the multi-platinum recording artist slash producer extraordinaire Mercedes Jones?"

"Guilty! What's the good word, Q? How are things in the Big Apple? Given anymore thought to my offer?"

The blonde scoffs "Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. I am calling about our two favorite girls who still can't seem to figure themselves or each other out." Mercedes hums in response.

"I heard you texted Tina for Brittany's number. What are you planning?"

"Who told you that?"

"Rachel" Quinn replies "Does Santana know about this Cedes? I feel like this could just blow up in our face."

"Our face? I am the one planning it."

"Please, Cedes. You know that all of us are in. Whenever I talk to you about S or Rachel about B, it just makes me depressed. They were my best friends, it's hard to hear about them like this."

"Key word: were." The diva mumbles just loud enough for Quinn to pick up.

"Cedes, look, I messed up with Santana I know that. But I still care about her, okay? I want her to be happy. We all know she is only truly happy when she is with Brittany. How is she? This promotional tour must be hard."

Mercedes shook her head and tried to move on in the conversation with the blonde, "It's not great, Q. The other day, she came out of her room clearly shooken up and threw out her Brittany box. I immediately pulled it out and saved it. I mean, she has a pretty revisionist history on their relationship. Sure, Brittany made some mistakes, and picked Sam over her…"

"And, Artie.."

"Right, and Artie. But, San was no princess. And did Brittany really pick Sam or did she pick Santana's happiness and future? All Brittany ever wanted was for Santana to realize how special she truly is."

Quinn doesn't respond, so Mercedes continues, "We need to stop talking about helping them and actually start helping. So, yeah, I texted Tina for Britt's number. I am going to offer to fly her out here for a while. Maybe get her a dancing job, just to see if we can't pull these girls heads out of their asses."

"Santana hates meddling."

"Yeah, well this is for Santana's own good."

* * *

Brittany sits at home after a long day at work and an equally exhausting dinner with Tina and Mike. Brittany is glad that two of her closest friends live in the same city she does, but sometimes Tina gets a little too involved.

"I don't understand why you won't just call her, Brittany." Tina says for what feels like the one millionth time during their dinner.

"Tina, honey, if Britt wanted to call Santana, she would. It's really not your…um I mean our place to tell her what to do." Mike said while wrapping his arm around his wife's chair.

Brittany gave Mike a small smile. The two dancers always had an unspoken closeness because of their craft. They were always almost overlooked in Glee club because they couldn't sing nearly as well as their teammates, well except Sugar Motta, but they both knew that without them the Glee club wouldn't be what it was. Brittany would never admit it, but Mike always intimidated Brittany. Before Mike, she was the "it" dancer at WMHS. But, when he showed up pop, locking and dropping like no one's business, again Brittany felt inferior. She pretended that she wanted to sing and get solos, to detract attention away from her dancing.

"I can't just call her, Tina. We haven't spoken in two years. How do I even start that conversation? Hi, Santana, long time , no talk. Heard the song you wrote about me on the radio. I've never stopped loving you. K bye?"

The silence fills the table, "You still love her?" Tina asks.

"Never stopped."

"What about Sam? You followed him to college, when you didn't follow Santana to New York City."

Brittany's heart clenches at Tina's words. Brittany tried to live life without a lot of regrets, because she truly thought everything happened for a reason, but she did have a few regrets. 1. Not graduating the first time around and avoiding all of this misery 2. Letting Santana think that she loved Sam more than she loved her.

Brittany heard Santana lost it when she found out Brittany had followed Sam. Drunken rages, drunken hook ups, drunken tears. She field many a phone call from Kurt and Rachel, asking how to bring her down.

"It wasn't about loving Sam. Santana focused her entire life on me for too long. I was holding her back. I wasn't ready for New York City, she would have had to take care of me again, instead of being able to find herself. I couldn't be the reason she settled anymore."

Tina looked at you with sympathy and Mike reached out to rub your hand, "Santana might have settled on a few things in her life, but you were never one of them."

Now, Brittany found herself on her couch, Prince Whiskerton purring next to her, glass of wine in her hand aimlessly flipping through the channels. On Friday, the blonde likes to decompress and fall asleep on the couch in front of the TV. Though it may seem uncomfortable, it's Brittany's happy place.

She has been stuck on marathon of Chopped, and didn't even realize it was past midnight before her phone lights up with a text message. She reaches forward and swipes across her screen,

 _Tina: Turn on Jimmy Kimmel!_

The blonde was used to getting these texts from her friend when one of their mutual favorites was on late night TV. She assumed that she was about to be presented with an interview of Kristen Wiig or perhaps a performance by Coldplay.

"Welcome back! We have a special surprise for our studio audience this evening. Before our interview with Mercedes Jones, we have a performance from rising superstar, Santana Lopez!"

The clicker slips from the blonde's hand as her ex lover's face fills the screen, and for the second time in the same week, the girl's heart stopping voice invades Brittany's soul.

 _With your loving, there ain't nothing_

 _That I can't adore_

 _The way I'm running, with you, honey_

 _Is we can break every low_

 _I find it funny that you're the only_

 _One I never looked for_

 _There is something in your loving_

 _That tears down my walls_

 _I wasn't ready then; I'm ready now_

 _I'm heading straight for you_

 _You will only be eternally_

 _The one that I belong to_

 _The sweetest devotion_

 _Hit me like an explosion_

 _All of my life_

 _I've been frozen_

 _The sweetest devotion I've known_

Brittany's heart is pounding through her chest. She has made it her mission to avoid pictures or updates about the brunette because it hurt her so much. Watching her perform live on stage, fulfilling her dream made her feel an unknown array of feelings. She was proud that Santana was living her dream, but devastated that she wasn't apart of it. The brunette looked as beautiful as ever, with her long raven longs falling in soft waves on her shoulders. Brittany had vivid memories of running her fingers through that hair in a heated tryst or twisting it's ends into ringlets during movie nights.

Santana's emotion while singing got to Brittany the most. She stands on stage with her band, in a simple black dress and signature high heels. Her hands moving across her body emphatically and her eyes shut as she belts out her lyrics, coming straight from her heart.

 _I've been looking for you, baby_

 _In every face that I've known_

 _And there is something in the way you love me_

 _That finally feels like home_

 _You're my life, you're my darkness_

 _You're the right kind of madness_

 _And you're my hope, you're my despair_

 _You're my scope, everything, everywhere_

 _The sweetest devotion_

 _Hitting me like an explosion_

 _All my life, I've been frozen_

 _The sweetest devotion_

The crowd explodes in applause at the lights rise up after Santana's song. The Latina beams at the crowd and the camera zooms in on her mouthing thank you. Brittany is slowing coming back to reality and trying to balance her emotions when something on the screen catches her eye. She snaps into action and grabs the clicker to pause the show. After slowing rewinding, she freezes on a still on Santana's hand waving out the crowd. There, almost unnoticeable on the side of her hand running up her pinky, is a small tattoo of an infinity sign entwined in an arrow. A design Brittany hand drawn on Santana's body countless times.

The blonde surges forward and grabs her phone to send out a text.

 _Outgoing to Tina: I need to go to LA._

 _Tina: FINALLY!_

* * *

 **AN2: I know, I know! Not much Santana, but I promise there will be more of her on the next update. Seems like Britt is on her way to LA? Think she can win back the girl? Think the girl should even let her try to win her back?**

 **Songs Used: The Sweetest Devotion by Adele**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: The reviews for this fic have been amazing. I am so grateful to each and everyone of you who have taken an interest in this story! I certainly don't write for reviews or praise, but it doesn't hurt :D Every so often I'll pick a few reviewers and respond to them, so here goes:

RoseLee: Your attention to detail is amazing! All those important events in Glee canon are always in my mind. My story is canon up until Diva. I try to think how my Brittany and Santana would relate to those events, because while my events are canon, my characterization deviates a little bit, if that makes sense. I am glad you are enjoying the story!

Chubby911: Sad to hear you don't think the story telling is realistic. But to push back on your point, is there a set timeline to mend a broken heart? Isn't that so dependent on the relationship? Santana and Brittany's emotion and physical relationship extended well beyond the time they spent together as a couple. While I understand it might seem like 8 years is a long time, but it's really only been 2 and half without any contact. That definitely plays a part in this. I hope you stick with the story and if not thanks for reading while you did.

To my guest reviewers: Mad love for all of y'all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Adele or any copyrighted material mentioned in this fic. Just borrowing!

* * *

Santana sits in her studio office, re-watching her performance on Kimmel, painstakingly going through the playback second by second, critiquing her own showmanship. Santana's would list her first album under the club pop genre, songs written to get people dancing, full of auto-tune, cheesy lyrics and little skill. With her new album, persona and direction of her career, she had to be less concerned with her dance moves matching the beat and more concerned with her display of emotions. As her producer John told her, she was no longer a singer, she was a balladeer. People would write her lyrics in love letters, get them tattooed on their bodies, and when Santana performed, she had to perform those lyrics. Every subtle movement of her body and every emotion etched on her face had to fit the song to a T.

Sweetest Devotion had actually gone through many evolutions since Santana had originally put pen to paper. Originally, the lyrics were completely written in past tense and the music was more melancholic. The words painting a picture of a great love lost. To be honest, all of Santana's songs were about a great love lost, and while the music was amazing, the producer's thought the album was too one noted. Thus they changed the tense of Sweetest Devotion, making it seem like Santana was in the midst of a great love. While Santana thought the song missed a bit of honesty, she understood that at the end of the day, this was still her career and other people's jobs and she had to make some sacrifices. She was just grateful to no longer be writing songs about being sorry.

Santana was overall pleased with her performance on Kimmel, this had been her first live show for television, and for an audience that wasn't in a bar or club. Aesthetically, the staging and costuming worked really well. Acoustically, the band and reverb sounded great, she was on key and didn't struggle through lyrics or sound quality. In terms of her acting, she bought it. She bought that there was someone out there that made her feel like home, someone who kept her grounded, someone who she was so wholly devoted to. No one needed to know that it wasn't true. The performance winds down and Santana watches herself waving to crowd, and she hits her space bar freezing the image. She unconsciously rubs the tattoo running up right pinky.

She rolls back in her office chair, gliding over to the bookshelf to grab one of her notebooks. A new melody has been running through her head for a few days, and she needed to get some of it down on her paper, before she put lyrics to it. As she is picking out her melody journal, her phone starts buzzing on the tabletop. Quickly, she rolls back over before hitting the blue tooth button on the phone and getting back to business.

"MJB" the Latina states, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"MJB?" the voice reverberates through the small garage studio.

"Mary J. Blige."

"That's weak, even for you, Satan" Merecedes replies through a chuckle.

"Coming for the girl who has never called me anything but Satan for the 10 years of our friendship. What's up, Ceds?"

"Nothing, just coming back into town. I went down to Santa Barbara for the night to catch the tail end of this new talents set at an open mic night."

Santana could hear the whir of traffic in the background and figured her friend was driving, "I thought you killed it last night, San. Jimmy loved you and wants to bring you on for an actual interview."

Santana gasps "Kimmel wants me on for an interview? Wow."

"Don't sound so surprised, you're making quite the name for yourself. And, if I do say so myself, you have some pretty fly representation."

"You got that right" Santana flips her journal open and lays pen to paper posed to write "It's just all happening so fast."

"In reality this is ten years in the making, babe. This has been your dream since we were seniors in high school right? Your mistress has always been fame, right, S?" The diva asks the very pointed question, challenging Santana to prove her wrong.

"Totally, Cedes. That's why I am in this, I want everyone to know my name" the Latina replies, though her voice fails at the confidence she was going for.

"Right" the diva replies, "Anyways, can you meet me at the office in like 45 minutes? We need to nail down your mini tour details. Discuss logistics etcetera."

"I'll be there." You hear the phone call disconnect and your attention is brought back to the journal laid out in front of you. Your attention is drawn to the markings you had made during the phone call with Mercedes. An undeniable B was traced into the paper.

* * *

Forty minutes later Santana finds herself pulling into the parking garage of Hell to the No Studios. She flashes her badge at Hank, the security guard, and she pulls her Range Rover into her reserved space. Though her first album didn't do as well as she had hoped in the United States, it was a huge dance craze in Europe and the royalty checks were nothing to sneeze at. Santana had always wanted a slate grey Range Rover, so it was the first and last thing she bought with her money. Being a small artist at an indie label now, she had to invest a lot of her money into herself, patiently waiting for her return on investment.

The final sounds of "You Learn" by Alanis Morisette plays out, and Santana hops of her car, fixing her outfit as she heads into the building. Even though S\she has been with the agency for almost 2 years now, it's always a little nerve wracking being called in for a meeting. Cedes might be the Latina's best friend outside these four walls, but when it comes to her label she certainly doesn't mess around, and she isn't afraid to give it to Santana straight and harsh if need be.

Santana is met with a bright smile from the receptionist and Mercedes' assistant, Frankie. Frankie met Mercedes when she first moved to LA. Frankie was an aspiring dancer, who was unfortunately injured in a freak bike accident 4 years ago. Mercedes always felt a connection with the girl, since their days of surviving off ramen noodles and chasing the dream.

"Hi, Santana! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes" the girl behind the desk greets the Latina with a megawatt smile.

Ever since Santana had joined the label, Frankie had always been especially nice to her. Santana knew deep down it's because Frankie had a crush on her, but the Latina always kept a safe, platonic distance from the girl. Frankie was a heart breaker, and certainly not someone Santana was looking to get mixed up with. Frankie's allure was her danger. Her edgy haircut, unique style and motorcycle. There had been a few times at company events when Frankie's touches lingered a little too long, and her advances on the Latina were a little less than subtle. Mercedes was always in support of Santana hooking up with Frankie, but the appeal just wasn't there.

"Good afternoon to you as well, Francine" the Latina replied back with a smirk. She knew Frankie hated when people called her Francine. The spikey haired girl grimaced at the singer.

"You must have a death wish, Lopez" Frankie says as she grabs her phone, "Santana is here" she says into the speaker, "Sure, thing I will send her in." The receptionist hangs up the phone, "Mercedes and John are waiting in conference room 2. Don't forget to say bye on your way out."

"Sure thing" The Latina breezes past the desk and makes her way towards the conference. The office is small, but classy. On the walls are pictures of all the artists signed to the label, as well as many of Mercedes through her rise to stardom. Santana can't help but in awe of her friend. All her dreams came true. The Latina stops abruptly in front of a new picture that must have been put up in the last few weeks. In front of her she see's Mercedes clad in red, standing in the old choir room in McKinley, flanking her are two cheerleaders, one brunette and one blonde. Santana reaches out and runs her hand over the picture, delicately tracing the outline of the blonde cheerleader.

All of a sudden, the conference room door bursts open, and Mercedes steps into the hallways. She notices Santana looking at the picture, "That's one of my favorites. It's the day I figured out I was worth more than just being the daughter of a dentist with killer pipes. You and Brittany always had my back."

Santana turns to face her friend, "Troubletones for life, right?" She says quietly.

"For life. Come on in, girl."

"Santana! My favorite new songstress!" John jumps out of his seat to hug the girl. "We are glad you could make it in. We have some exciting news to share, please, please take a seat. Do you need anything? Water, coffee, tea? Are you hungry, we can send Frankie out to pick up some sandwiches?"

You chuckle at the man's enthusiasm, "I am all set, John. Just anxious to hear the news."

Mercedes rolls her eyes at her partner, before setting her stare on Santana, and giving her a subtle wink.

"Well, Santana. As you know, the record has been doing well and is being really well received by our target audiences. The radio spot with Seacrest and the surprise performance with Jimmy were great pub, and seem to be having a very positive impact on your public image."

Public image was always a hot topic in Santana's camp. Due to Santana's sexuality, and her demands on being open about it, Santana's team worked incredibly hard on her perception. It bothered Santana that she had to be treated any differently than any other client, but she tried not to show it.

"Long story short, we want to open your tour up, right now it is just three weeks hitting the major west coast cities in small venues. Our idea is to extend the tour to 8 weeks, both coasts, more cities. Keep the venues small because we think your music will resonate better in more intimate settings."

Santana's stomach flips, an 8 week tour was not something she was expecting, "Wow, that's really incredible, John. I don't know what to say!"

"Say yes" Mercedes laughs. "You've earned this, Santana. You are the new face of Hell To The No, and we want to make sure we are supporting you in every way we can." The diva gives you a comforting smile, "We are still working the details of the tour, in terms of additional cities, but we do know that we want you promoting the new album, while also doing some popular covers. The more people we can convince to come see you the better. We will be flying dancers out next week – we know you don't typically do dance music, but anything to add to the spectacle of Santana Lopez will be beneficially."

Santana just sits there nodding along with her two producers, speechless. Everything was really coming together.

* * *

Brittany finds herself in the middle of her bedroom in a sea of clothes. The decision to uproot to LA has her moving like a whirling dervish. She called her boss the morning after seeing Santana perform and gave her two weeks notice. The blonde decided it was in good practice to keep her Dayton apartment, she had already paid through the end of the year, and since it was only the middle of May, there was no reason to try to find a sublet. She had been on the phone with realtors in LA all day, even looking at Air B&B, trying to find a temporary space to stay while she looked to find something more permanent. Now, she was trying to gather her life together and bring enough clothes to LA that she thought she would need for at least the next month.

"Look, Brittany, I am in total support of you FINALLY going after Santana after all this time. Believe me! Hell if you didn't do anything, I was about to call the girl myself on your behalf, but have you really thought this through?" Tina's voice rings out in Brittany's cluttered mind, as the blonde continue to throw clothes out of her walk in closet.

"I have done enough thinking when it comes to Santana, Tina. It's been 8 years and I am still in love with her. What else do I have to think about? I have wasted too much time over thinking this." The blonde walks out of the closet, "Do you think I will need this snow suit?"

"It's Los Angeles, Brittany."

"Who knows, people wear weird stuff out there."

"What about a place to stay, Britt?"

"I am working on it, Tina."

"A job?"

"Working on it."

"Money?"

"I have some saved. Look, all of that stuff I will figure out once I am there. Plenty of

people move to LA or New York with nothing and they are fine! I will be just like them!"

"But, instead of chasing a dream, you'll be chasing a girl."

"Something I should have done a long time ago" Brittany moves and sits on her bed and leans over to pull a box out from under her bed. "In this box is everything Santana. Every picture we have together, every receipt for everything I have ever bought her, every movie ticket stub, just everything. Every time I am sad or lonely, I look at it. Sometimes it makes me sadder and lonelier, but other times it gives me hope. Hope that what we had wasn't temporary, wasn't fleeting, but it just happened at the wrong time. I will chase her until we find the right time, until we are finally both on the same page."

Tina's phone starts ringing before she can reply, "Hello, Tina Chang of Chang Interior Design" Brittany recognizes Tina's unknown number answer. "Yes, actually is right here." Tina holds the phone out to you, "Brittany, I think you should take this."

The blonde looks at her friend quizzically before taking the phone from her, "Um, hello?" Silence fills the room, as the blondes eyes grow wide.

"Holy shit, Mercedes, hi."

* * *

A month later, Brittany finds herself sitting in an office building in downtown LA. And, not just any office building, but the office building of Hell To the No Records, the record label of her former glee teammate Mercedes Jones. The blonde was sitting in a dance studio with a handful of other dancers. While Brittany hadn't danced in close to four years, she wasn't really concerned about that. She was mostly concerned about impressing Mercedes enough that the diva would give her any job. She doubted that whatever artist was coming in to watch their dance trial would be interested in a 26 year old dancer, who hadn't actually performed in years.

After the phone call with Mercedes, where the singer offered Brittany a job and a temporary residence in LA, Brittany booked her tickets and never looked back. It was like fate was speaking to her, there was no way that Mercedes phone call was a coincidence. Little did the blonde know, a group of glee mates past were secretly pulling the strings.

Brittany had spent her last month in Dayton renting out studio space for 10 hours a day, trying to get herself back in the dancing groove. Luckily, she stayed in shape doing yoga, pilates and running close to 6 times a week, but dancing was a whole new beast. Her body hadn't been that sore since Coach Sylvester four a days, but Brittany knew it was worth it.

The studio door opens up and in walks Mercedes and another producer. "Hello, dancers! Thank you all so much for coming to our open call for this upcoming tour. We are really excited about the talent we have on this label, and we are look for anywhere from one to three dancers to join us on a bi-coastal 8 week tour. Today is June 15th and the first night of the tour opens up here in LA on July 18th, so the window for rehearsal is small, so we really need to get moving."

A jitter of excitement flows through the room, as the dancers all look at one another. It doesn't seem like anyone knew about the possibility of going on tour. While the other dancers are excited, Brittany's heart drops. If she gets this spot that means she isn't going to be in LA full time and won't be able to begin the arduous journey of patching things up with Santana.

"Now, this particular artist is new to the scene, but her music has taken the country by storm in the past month. Her music is about the pain and sorrow of heartbreak" her eyes meet yours at these words "with a real cutting edge that makes it different. She takes her music very personally, and her craft very seriously, so she will be watching all auditions. She is just outside, so please line up against the wall." Mercedes and the other producer walk out, as you and the rest of the girls line up.

The door opens again, "Ladies, it is my pleasure to introduce you to…" the diva gestures toward the door and Brittany heart jumps to her throat, while her stomach drops out.

"Santana" Brittany whispers.

* * *

AN: I know we all knew it was Santana's tour, but Brittany certainly didn't! How do you think Santana will react to the blonde popping back up in her life?!

Fic suggestions: LeighKelly is back with an amazing new fic "Completions and Connections"!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I have to give the people what they want! Just wanted to apologize, I realize I switched POV's in a bad way in the previous update. My other fic is completely second person and this one I am trying in the third and sometimes my wires get crossed. It's un-betaed, so all mistakes are my own!

Rg521: Santana has been known to freak out before, so I am sure Brittany popping back up in her life will definitely be a curve ball. Wonder if she will be angrier with Brittany or Mercedes?

Heya-gleek12: I am glad my stories keep you coming back! I promise to do my best to keep up with regular updates for both fics. Dream takes a little more out of me because of the competition detail, still definitely devoted to that piece. This one is fun because it's a little more raw and emotional.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Adele or any other copyrighted material –just borrowing.

* * *

The Latina enters the room of dancers, excited and also very, very nervous. When Mercedes first brought up the idea of having dancers on the tour, Santana was a bit confused. Her music didn't really necessitate dancers, in fact, Santana argued dancers would detract from the focus on the music. However, Mercedes explained how they wanted to showcase Santana not only as an artist but as a performer, thus ever show Santana would feature a few popular covers. Covers of artists who spoke to the Latina – Whitney, Tina, Mariah, Amy. Mercedes thought that including the Latina dancing, along with some back ups, would grow her spectacle and her following. The last thing the producers needed was Santana coming off as one-dimensional. Mercedes also brought up what Sia has been doing, taking emotive music and allow dance to come through it. The team really only needs two or three dancers to pull of their vision. They could probably get away with just choosing one dancer, if she was the right fit.

Santana allows her excitement to carry her as she enters the small dance space where the auditions would begin. A bright smile adorns her face, as her eyes scan the waiting line of hopeful dancers and then her stomach drops. There, standing before her, with bright blue eyes trained on the floor was her very real, very pretty but very ex-girlfriend. Brittany was clad in her classic dance ensemble: baggy sweatpants pulled up to her calves, a loose bright tank, this one with displaying a giraffe wearing sunglasses, and a pair of high top Nikes. Santana can't help but notice how beautiful the blonde still is, as if that would ever change. It had been almost 4 years since Santana had seen Brittany in person and 2 since they have spoken, but she still got butterflies.

These butterflies were soon killed by the swarm of fire that begins to rage in the Latina's stomach. Did Mercedes know Brittany was in here? How could she not warn her friend about this? Did Brittany know this was for Santana's tour? The fire was soon changed into sadness, a realization of how lonely she has been without the blonde and a reminder of all the heartache she has endured. Here before her stands the girl that chose going to Ohio instead of going to New York. That chose Guppy McBig Lips over her. The glint in the Latina's eye soon left, but the smile remained etched on her face. Chocolate eyes avoid looking at a particular blonde as she addresses the group.

 _Flashback_

 _"I don't want this to be how we play out, Brittany" Santana chokes out while on the phone with her ex-girlfriend, still best friend. "I don't want to never wake up to you again, never get to make you breakfast, never get to kiss you goodnight. I don't want this to be the end of our story."_

 _The Latina had just had an emotional week; she and Rachel had a big blow out fight over a dumb audition. Her parents were filing for divorce citing irreconcilable differences, but Santana really knew the only thing irreconcilable was her dad's secretary. Santana found herself very drunk and very weepy, and found herself on her fire escape calling the one person who can make her feel better. A conversation about the troubles in the Latina's life slowly digressed into how much she missed the blonde._

 _"This isn't the end of our story, Santana. We always talked about New York together, that's where we will be, the chapters are just getting mixed up. Through all this stuff, with Artie, with not graduating, even with Sam – New York, you, our life that is still my future love. I promise." The blonde tries to calm down the inconsolable Latina, whispering words of love and comfort over the phone._

 _Fast forward 5 months to Brittany's graduation. Santana finds out, through none other than Tina Cohen-Chang, that Brittany is off to Ohio State._

 _End Flashback_

"Thanks so much for being here. This is all new for me, so for those of you who have danced before on tours, big or small, we might do things a little differently here." The Latina turns to Mercedes who is nodding her head along with the singer.

"That's right! Nothing at Hell to the No is predictable."

"To start, I really want to make sure anyone affiliated with my team understands what we are trying to do here. We are all about family and love. Mercedes is my sister and I would do anything for her, if you are on dancer on our tour, you will be treated the same way. So, let's go down the line – introduce yourself, tell me why you dance, who you dance for, what motivates you, most recent project – whatever, just be yourself. I'll start so everyone gets a feel." The Latina seems confident in her words, but is definitely apprehensive about what is to come.

"My name is Santana Lopez, I just turned 26 years old, I am from Lima, Ohio – don't worry no one has ever heard of it. I sing because it grounds me. Music was my escape when I hid from my sexuality, it was my pride and joy when my glee club won nationals, and it helps me express myself when words just aren't enough." Chocolate eyes snap up and see blue orbs boring into her. She remembers saying these exact words 7 years ago while sitting in a choir room. "I used to sing for other people, to make them happy, to make them understand my feelings, but now I sing for me." Her voices trails off, as she and Mercedes move to sit behind a table set up in the studio. "Now one at a time, I would love to hear from you."

One by one dancers step forward to introduce themselves. Brittany hears everything she was dreading. Julliard. Tisch. Arizona. Boston Conservatory. The other dancers were just off a small mini tour or back from being featured in a music video. Most of them had been in LA for at least the past few years, working and chasing their dancing dreams. Santana and Mercedes would interrupt here and there with questions, light and wholesome asking about inspiration, favorite artist, last song they played on their iPod. Santana looked completely engaged in every girl's story until Brittany stepped forward. The Latina sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. She gave the impression she was looking at the blonde, but was really staring above her head.

"Um, hi, my name is Brittany Pierce. I am from just outside Dayton, Ohio" Brittany made a point not to say Lima. "I went to Ohio State. I actually haven't been doing much dancing the past few years. I worked in HR till about a month ago, but I was a dance major my first two years at Ohio State." Brittany was about to step back into line until Santana's voice cuts through the air.

"Hmm, haven't danced in 'a few years'. Pretty ambitious to come to the auditions for an 8 week tour if you haven't danced professionally yet." Santana's tone was harsh and biting.

"Yeah, but dancing is in my blood. It's like riding a bike. But, for a while my bike a flat tires and a broken chain." Brittany giggles trying to cut the tension, "Sorry, bad metaphor. To be honest, I lost my motivation to dance when I went to college. I played it safe going to Ohio State" meaning she played it safe picking Sam "and the place just didn't inspire me to chase my dream anymore." Meaning she didn't have Santana to inspire her anymore.

"Well, I don't many dancers who choose to go to Ohio State willingly. Must have been some reason you chose to sacrifice your passion and go there. Hope it was worth it for you." Santana's words could not have been pointed. She was not holding any punches, but only Brittany and Mercedes knew it.

"What inspired you before going to college, Brittany" Mercedes asks kindly and Santana rolls her eyes.

"It was more of a who than a what." Brittany searches Santana's face for some kind of recognition of her words, but the Latina is scrolling through her phone. "Love inspired me. When I felt myself really lose that love, I lost my passion. I am slowly finding that passion again."

Santana's blood boils at Brittany's words.

"So, do you think that showing up here out of the blue that you just get to reclaim that love and all is fucking resolved?" Santana snaps.

The other dancers mouths fall open and whispers fill them room _Do you think they know each other_? Mercedes immediately stands up "If you will all just excuse us for one second." The diva practically drags the Latina out of the room by the sleeve of her jacket. As the door closes behind the two girls, Brittany's first tear rolls down her face.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hallway, Mercedes takes a harsh line with Santana, "What the hell do you think you're doing in there, Santana? What do you think those other dancers think now?!"

The Latina got right in her friends face, "You knew about this. You knew she was here. How do you think I feel? Being blindsided by my ex-girlfriend! You fucking let me walk into a minefield, Mercedes! What do you expect from me?!"

The diva took a deep breath before responding, "First of all, you need to get your finger out of my face, Santana before I snap it off." The Latina slowly lowers her finger from her friends face, "Second of all, I expect you to act like a fucking professional. This is my label, this is my building and YOU ARE MY EMPLOYEE. You can get as mad as you want at me at home about whether I not I knew Brittany would be here or not, but right now you are representing my company, and I am started to question my decision making in who I put on tour. You have three minutes to collect yourself or I will use my own discretion to choose the dancers."

The diva stalks away and returns to the studio. The Latina leans her head back against the wall. She knows she acted unprofessionally and she would apologize to Mercedes for that, but emotionally she thought she actually kept her cool. _Just get through this next hour or so, and you won't have to see her again_ Santana says in her head, before walking back into the studio.

The rest of the audition process went relatively smoothly. Brittany gathered herself as best she could while Santana and Mercedes were in the hallway. She could feel the rest of the dancers staring at her, as she took her place back in line. Brittany never meant to upset Santana, in fact she wanted to show Santana that maybe now she was ready for this. Ready to rebuild what they had lost. Brittany wasn't naïve, no matter what anyone thought, she knew she had to work for Santana. But, she had spent enough time being miserable, and now that she saw the Latina again, she wasn't going to let her go without a fight.

Mercedes walked back in first, and made a joke about Santana's moon cycles, and she told the dancers they should stretch out for the next part of the audition. A few minutes later, a much more pulled together Santana Lopez walks through the room. This time Brittany truly gets an opportunity to appreciate her ex-girlfriend. The girl is wearing black skinny jeans with a leather stripe running up the sides, topped with a white sleeveless blouse with a studded collar finished with a distressed jean jacket. On her feet, many would expect the girl to be wearing her signature pumps, but Brittany is unsurprised to find Santana's limited edition Jordan's.

Santana sits back down and introduces the second phase of the audition. Each dancer was meant to prepare a minute dance to any song that spoke to them as a performer. Brittany loved how open Mercedes and Santana were about their musical approach. She respected that the two singers wanted their dancers to feel a part of the process and gave them the ability to show their best selves. Like a normal audition, the other dancers left the room and were called in one by one. Because the office building was smaller than the most, the dancers in waiting stood outside in the hallway.

Someone who must have been an assistant was handing out waters and checking in with the waiting dancers. Brittany found herself staring off into space, trying to get herself into the right mindset for actually performing. She hadn't been through this process in years, and the fact that the first time she would dance again would be in front of Santana shook her nerves. The assistant walks over to her and interrupts her thoughts,

"Hi! I am Frankie, welcome to Hell to the No" Brittany looks up and sees a rather small girl with a pixie cut and dark make up standing in front of her, "Can I get you a water while you wait?"

"Thanks, but I am all set" Brittany gives the girl a small smile hoping she will go away.

"Okay, well if you do need anything…" all of sudden the girl's friendly smile disappears and she seems to be looking at Brittany with a discerning eye, "You look super familiar….Do I know from somewhere?"

"I would highly doubt that. This is actually only my second time in LA. My glee club came here for nationals my senior year but that was over 7 years ago now."

The girl keeps staring at you, and then her eyes light up, "You're the mystery blonde."

"Mystery blonde?" Brittany shakes her head confused, "I think you must have me confused for someone."

"No, no. You're her. Come with me."

Frankie takes off towards the front of the building before turning down another hallway, which seems to have a few offices and conference rooms. She stops in front of a picture, " AH HA! I knew it. This is you."

Brittany reaches the picture in questions and in front of her is an 8 by 10 glossy of herself, Mercedes and Santana from her first senior year. She remembers this week in glee club, it was the same week that she released her and Santana's sex tape, and the week that Santana said she would always be her girlfriend.

"Um…yeah that's me." Brittany stammers out realizing she hadn't spoken in a few minutes.

"You're Santana's person." Frankie says matter-of-factly.

"Well, maybe I once was, but certainly not anymore. I let that ship sail a long time ago."

Frankie chuckles, "I've known Santana since the day she moved her three years ago. Her room is a barren wasteland, except for her record player, her guitar and her Bob Marley poster. She has no personal affections anywhere, except for one photo tucked into the corner of a mirror. The corners are curling over and the edges are a bit tattered, it looks loved not worn. It a dancer in a rainstorm, the only discernible features are blonde hair though. No face. Mystery blonde."

Brittany's body tightens knowing exactly what picture the girl is speaking of,

 _Flashback_

 _"Baby, pleaseeeeeeee. It's on the bucket list" the blonde begs the brunette. The blonde's hand is tugging on the brunette's hand, which is resting on the gear shift of her car._

 _"Brittany, it's pouring rain outside. I know you wanted to dance across state lines, but it's really coming down out there. I just got my hair done." The blonde pokes her bottom lip out in her signature pout._

 _"Don't give me that look, Britt. I will just sit in the nice warm comfortable car and I will wait for you. Perfect plan."_

 _"Sannyyyy, this is our pre Louisville bucket list. You made me watch all the Saw movies in a row! It is my turn. Now, get out of this car, so we can dance in two states at once! Please?" The blonde starts peppering kisses all over the brunette's face. When she gets by the Latina's ear she whispers, "You know if you come dance with me, maybe I will let you do something else in two states at once."_

 _Santana's breath hitches and she reaches over and unbuckles both of their seatbelts and is out of the car in a flash. The blonde giggles and chases after her girlfriend to the sign. Brittany is so excited that she is sliding all over the wet pavement. The streetlight hits her just perfectly that is looks like a spotlight. Santana pulls out her phone, not caring about potential water damage, and captures the blonde in her absolute moment of bliss._

 _Santana sneaks up behind Brittany and wraps her arms around her waist whispering, "I can't wait for the rest of forever with you."_

 _End Flashback_

"Since I saw that picture, I always referred to you as mystery blonde" Frankie finishes her story and pulls the dancer back into reality.

"Well, if you want you can now refer to me as Brittany."

Frankie laughs again, "Well, Brittany, you must be a pretty special person. I've tried to hook up with Santana on a rotating cycle since she moved to LA, but no dice. The girl has some pretty high standards, and now I can see why." Frankie looks Brittany up and down and winks, clearing checking the blonde out.

"Santana and I have a few things in common. Standards are certainly one of them. I better get back to my audition."

Brittany returns just in time, as Mercedes is poking her head out and calling her name. Brittany takes a deep breath before re-entering the small studio. She cues the music and a very slowed down version of _Still Into You_ by Paramore bounces off the four walls. She sets her blue eyes on deep brown ones and throws herself into her routine.

* * *

"Admit it, Santana. She was one of the best, if not the best. You have to try to put your emotions aside. She earned a spot on this tour and you know it."

Santana rolls her eyes at Mercedes for what must have been the 1,000th time after the auditions ended. All the dancers were just fine, but only one really had the raw, emotional dance style they were looking for in a personal piece, while also being able to showcase their refined technique in a variety of other styles.

"I really can't do this tour with her, Cedes. I lost my cool after being in the same room with her for five minutes. That's basically asking me to mix fire and gas and hope it goes well for everyone. One of the other dancers would be just fine. Britt can dance for someone else on the label not me."

"Don't you want to be the best, S? Don't you want this tour to put you on the scene in a real way?"

"Of course I do, but the tour is about me. Who cares about the dancers, they just need to make me look good." The Latina won't look at Mercedes cause she knows her words are bull.

"We've talked about this, Santana. Your music is evocative. It provokes emotion. Dancer's let that emotion out in a physical way – you don't want to sell that quality short. Brittany is the only one with emotional capacity to live your music. Probably because she has been living your music."

Santana grunts in response.

"Look, Santana. We aren't kids anymore. It's been 7 years since you broke up. You're both adults now, trying to start careers. Maybe you should try to move forward." Word selection was not lost on Santana. Mercedes deliberately chose the word forward in lieu of on. The diva looks at her friend, who is clearly struggling with her head and her heart right now.

"She still has this weird control over me and it freaks me out. She took my breath away, again. Watching her dance brought me back to when I was right there, when we were right there, so in love." Tears fill the Latina's eyes. "I just want to be over her, Mercedes. Why can't I get over her?"

Mercedes drapes an arm over Santana shoulder, "It's harder with, B. She wasn't just your girlfriend. She was your best friend, she knew you better than you knew yourself. When you two broke up it wasn't like Rachel or Finn breaking up or Quinn and Puck. You lost your person. But, don't make a career decision based on your emotions. You're too good for that. Brittany deserves this as much as you do. Deep down you still care about her, in a lot of ways – good and bad."

"Of course I care about her." Santana runs her hands through her hair in frustration.

A grin breaks out on Mercedes face, "And I should point out, if her song selection says anything, I think the girl DEFINITELY still cares about you."

"Call her, tell her she got it. I am going to go see if Frankie wants to get a drink." Santana gets out of her chair leaving Mercedes alone in the studio. Mercedes whips out her phone, punching out a quick text.

 _Outgoing to Quinn: Brittany nailed it. Santana gave her the tour spot. Step one complete._

 _Incoming from Quinn: I really hope this works, Cedes._

 _Outgoing to Quinn: Our work is done. They need to find their way back._

 _Incoming from Quinn: I miss my best friends being happy._

 _Outgoing to Quinn: We all do. Only they can control that now._

* * *

AN2: More Brittana interaction next update! Might not be till after the Christmas holiday, unless Santa brings me the gift of time! For those of you waiting for a dream update, one is in the works but I am lacking a touch of inspiration on that story at the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any copyrighted material mentioned in this fic.

* * *

Brittany opens the door to her apartment with one hand, while lugging in a large bag of groceries. She has been in Los Angeles for two weeks now and had eaten take out or gotten fast food for every single meal. After her audition today, she decided it might be time to hit the market. After spending 20 minutes trying to understand the difference between organic and grass fed chicken thighs, Brittany finally made it through her first Whole Foods experience.

Mercedes had set her up with a small studio apartment right near the Hell To the No offices in downtown LA. The apartment was probably an eighth of the size of her set up in Dayton, but cost three times as much. Brittany was extremely grateful that Mercedes was allowing her to stay there for next to nothing. Apparently, Hell to the No uses the space a lot for traveling artists or storage, and it was currently available.

As she closes the front door, Prince Whiskerton bolts out into the living, "Hey PDubbs! Did you miss me today?" The blonde calls cheerily as she makes her way through the living room into her small kitchenette. Before beginning to put her groceries away, Brittany flips on her blue tooth and lets music fill her small apartment. The music inevitably causes her to dance, which inevitably makes her think about the audition she just came from.

Not only was the audition physically and mentally taxing, but it took a lot out of her emotionally. She wasn't prepared for what it would feel like to see Santana again after all this time. To hear her speak, to watch her smile, to be so close to her while simultaneously feeling so far. She hated watching the Latina snap in her presence, finally realizing all the emotional turmoil and pain she caused her once best friend and lover. Seeing Santana today brought Brittany back to the last time she actually saw Santana.

 _Flashback_

 _The blonde enters her room where her video camera is already whirring, focused on two chairs that sit in the middle of the space. A hot pot full of cheese was steaming on her whicker table. Brittany steps away from her door as her guest of honor walks through behind her. The guest slowly enters, takes in the sight in front of her and sighs,_

 _"Didn't we just do an episode of Fondue for Two, B?" Santana plops herself down in one of the chairs in front of the camera, "I thought I was going to start helping you pack for MIT."_

 _Brittany plays with the hem of her shirt, "Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, and when I get nervous about something I need to tell you it is easier for me to do it on the show." The blonde looks up and sees Santana is looking at her with a confused expression on her face. "You know, like when I wanted to ask you to prom junior year? Well I was really, really nervous, so I decided to do it on the show because then I could be more focused on the context than the content."_

 _The Latina stands up and walks over to Brittany and runs her hands up the blondes bare arms, "Brittany, look at me". Brown eyes meet blue eyes, "What are you so nervous to tell me?"_

 _Brittany backs out of Santana's touch and moves over to her bed. She sits down and stares are the floor, trying to find the right words to express her feelings. Express how scared she was to go to MIT, how scared she was of failing, how scared she was of living up to everyone else's expectations and realizing that she wasn't a genius after all. The fear of inferiority is overwhelming the blonde yet again, and the pressure is too much to handle. She can't go to MIT without Santana, she can't take on this life decision alone, but she can't ask Santana to change her plans for her, because the blonde knew that the small girl would do so in a heart beat. Santana always planned her life around Brittany, until Brittany didn't make it an option anymore. Santana was meant for New York, Santana was meant for big things, Brittany was meant for Ohio. Safe and simple, just like her._

 _"I'm not going to MIT" the blonde whispers._

 _"What do you mean?" the brunette asks incredulously. "Just yesterday you were so excited that everyone was finally going to see how amazing you really are. Brittany you can't just throw this opportunity away. You deserve this Brittany. You are meant for such amazing things."_

 _"It's too much, Santana. It's all happening so fast. I am just going to postpone it for a bit. Maybe I will apply for regular entry next fall." The blonde lies through her teeth, knowing that she won't be going at all, knowing she already turned MIT down after they told her it was now or never. She just couldn't take the look on Santana's face any longer. A look of disappointment. Her whole life all she wanted was for Santana to be proud of her._

 _The brunette kneels in front of Brittany and slowly tucks a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear, "I just don't want you to regret anything in your life, Britt. But, if you need more time to figure this out, then I will support you. Just make sure you are guaranteed to go in the fall. You don't want to miss out on something amazing." Santana's brown eyes flicker gold as she looks upon the blonde._

 _All Brittany can think is 'I already am missing something amazing'._

 _End Flashback_

As Brittany gets caught up in her daydream, she almost doesn't hear her phone ringing, interrupting the music. She looks down and sees Mercedes name flashing across her screen,

"Hi, Mercedes" the blonde answers, her voice thick with emotion.

"Brittany?" She hears the diva's voice break, "Am I catching you at a bad time?"

"No, not at all, what's up?" The blonde sits down at her counter trying to gather herself.

"Well, I will keep this brief. You certainly still got it girl! You killed it today" Mercedes says brightly, "Everyone was really impressed with your performance."

"Everyone?" Brittany can't help but question that Santana was impressed with her dancing.

"Yes, even her, Britt." The blonde exhales, "She may be stubborn as hell, and pretty bitchy sometimes, but one thing Santana knows is talent and you certainly have it."

"I deserve her to be bitchy. In fact, I deserve everyone to be bitchy to me. I don't get how you are so okay with helping me out. I thought you would be all Team Santana on this situation."

"Brittany, there are no teams. The only team I am on is team happy, Santana hasn't been happy and from what I hear neither have you." The blonde hums in response, "Anyways, I am not saying you two should get back together. Hell you have A LOT to figure out before you should even consider that, but before you dated you were best friends. I think people tend to forget that. You both made mistakes, but that doesn't mean you two shouldn't be a part of each others lives. You're better together. You're Brittany and Santana, pinky links and charm bracelets."

The blonde smiles and subconsciously wiggles her pinky, "I know, you're right. On all accounts. I've missed you, Cedes."

"I've missed you too, B. But, now we have the perfect opportunity to reconnect. We want you on the tour, Britt."

The blonde's jaw drops, "Oh my god, seriously! I got it? You're not just giving it to me cause you feel bad, right?"

The diva laughs through the phone, "Not at all! Girl, you earned it! Even Santana thinks so." The blonde beams thinking that the Latina picked her for the tour.

"Now, logistics. We have decided on you and two other dancers to travel with us. As you know, we are still trying to figure out exactly how we will be using dance on the tour, but all I definitely know is we will be starting rehearsal on Monday, so you have the weekend to prepare. Rehearsals will be pretty intense - 9-6 everyday until tour. We just aren't sure what direction we want yet, so we are going to try a lot of things."

The blonde is feverishly writing down everything the diva is telling her about dates, hours, practices, responsibilities, locations etc. Brittany sighed as she hung up the phone with her new boss – here goes nothing.

Meanwhile at some bar in downtown LA, Santana is throwing back her fourth shot of Jameson chasing it with her fourth beer. The only sounds at her table are the Latina's glass slamming on the table or her sighs. Frankie looks over the rim of her martini at her disheveled friend, and cannot find any words to start a conversation let alone distract Santana from her one goal – drunken oblivion. Frankie jumped on the chance when Santana invited her to drinks thinking that maybe this was finally her chance with the smoking hot Latina, but as soon as they got to the bar and Santana order four whiskeys with four beer backs, Frankie knew she was here for a totally different reason. Though she knew that if she got Santana drunk enough she got probably go home with her, Frankie also realized that that's not what the Latina needs right now. Right now, the Latina needs a friend.

"Well, you're clearly not over her" Frankie says "Can't really blame you. I saw her today, damn dancer is an understatement, that body is model status."

"Shut your mouth, Frankie. I brought you here as a drinking, not to objectify my ex-girlfriend's body." Santana tips her beer bottle back and gestures to the barkeep for another one. "What am I supposed to do? I am going to have spend all this time with her, dancing with her, singing to her – how am I supposed to separate my emotions from that? That's exactly how we feel in love." The Latina cradles her head in her hands. Frankie can tell the alcohol is starting to hit her friend. In the 2 plus years she has known Santana, the girl has never talked about anything more serious than her job. Frankie catches the eye of the barkeep and tells him to hold off on refilling the Latina's beverage.

"Look, I am not going to pretend I know anything about the inner workings of your relationship with Blondie"

"Brittany." Santana snaps.

"Right, Brittany. However, it seems like both of you are holding onto this scraps of what your relationship was years ago. Well, at least you are. From what I know happened, it seems like both of you made some mistakes – definitely her more than you, no denying that, S – but that girl just quit her job and stable life to move here. Do you think that she just came here on a whim? You think she had no idea you were here?"

"Wait, you think she knew it was my tour she was auditioning for?" The Latina looks up at her friend with unshed tears in her eyes.

"No, I don't. She seemed just as freaked out as you did, but she certainly knows you live in LA. Maybe she wants to try to move forward with you."

"Then why hasn't she talked to me in two years? Why did she deny me continuously?" The Latina shakes her head in confusion.

"I can't answer that, but Brittany could. Look all I know is you can't let the past take up your time today."

Santana rolls her eyes, "You know Frankie, you make a good point. You don't know anything about what happened between me and Brittany." The Latina gets up and makes her way to the bar to get more to drink. Frankie drops her head – it's probably going to be a long night.

Back at Brittany's apartment, the blonde decided she needed to become as familiar with Santana's music as possible before walking into rehearsals. The last thing she wanted was to be blindsided by a lyric during rehearsal. She has spent the past hour or so, going through the songs Mercedes had sent her and about a box of tissues.

 _I miss you when the lights go out_

 _It illuminates all my doubts_

 _Pull me in, hold me tight_

 _Don't let go, baby give me light_

 _I miss you when the lights go out_

 _It illuminates all my doubts_

 _Pull me in, hold me tight_

 _Don't let go, baby give me light_

Santana's first semester at Louisville she used to call Brittany while she was in bed, saying she needed to at least hear Brittany's breath to fall asleep. She said during the day, when it was light, she could distract herself from missing the blonde. Between classes, cheer practice and homework, she had enough going on to keep her mind from thoughts of Brittany. However, when the lights went out, she said it was almost painful. All she wanted was to roll over into her lover's arms, and for Brittany's body to create lightness.

The first time Brittany heard the lyrics she thought maybe this was just a generic love song, but the more she listened to it, the more she realized that nothing Santana did on this album was generic. This was Santana screaming her pent up feelings out loud, finally bearing her soul and her emotions, something Brittany had begged her to do for years. For so long, it was so hard to believe Santana's real feelings. Her feelings with either whispered under the mask of darkness or in heated out bursts in hallways, classrooms and offices. Sometimes the depth of Santana's feelings in high school was overwhelming for the blonde. Not only the depth, but the irregularity of feelings. Santana was anything but predictable. Feelings make the Latina vulnerable and she didn't like loss of control in her life.

The blonde is pulled out of her memories with a shrill ring of her cell phone. Brittany glances down and doesn't recognize the caller ID,

"Hello?" the blonde answers slowly.

"Um, please tell me this is Brittany?" the voice over the phone says.

"Well, that depends on who is asking." Brittany replies curiously.

"Oh shit, right" a voice speaks out in the background and Brittany hears a familiar cackles "Santana please stop for two seconds" the blonde's heart clenches thinking that whoever this is is with a drunk Santana "…right, sorry, this is Frankie the executive assistant at Hell to the No. We met earlier today?"

"Yeah, I remember. How did you get my number and what do you need?" The blonde doesn't feel like extending this conversation any longer.

"Santana and I went out to get a drink after the auditions and well one drink turned into many drinks for S. I tried calling Mercedes, but her phone is off. So, I looked in Santana's phone and this was the only number that didn't have a first and last name. It just had B."

Santana got a new number and didn't tell Brittany, that is why her number came up as unknown. Why wouldn't Santana tell the blonde about her new number? More importantly, if the Latina didn't want Brittany knowing her number, why would she keep Brittany's?

"I am still not getting what this has to do with me…" Brittany replies.

"Can you come get her? I am really sorry to ask you to do this, but I have a date tonight with this really hot choreographer and well, priorities..." Frankie giggles into the phone, "I would normally just take her back to her apartment, but I can't drive her home and then back into the city in time, especially in this traffic. Look, I wouldn't ask unless it was important, besides she's getting really weepy and I kind of don't know how to handle this."

Brittany runs her hands through her long blonde hair. She knows she would never leave Santana hanging, but the fact that Frankie is the one calling really grinds the blonde's gears, "Um, yeah, I'll come get her. Where are you guys?"

"Santana, please stop crying. I am just trying to help. Someone is going to come get you…yes I know, you miss her. I get it. Please, just sit down and drink some of that water." Frankie's muddled voice carries over the phone.

"FRANKIE!" Brittany shouts trying to get the girls attention.

"Sorry, um we are at The Down and Out, it's not too far from the office building."

Brittany quickly types the name of the bar into her maps app. Shockingly, the bar is just under a half mile away. "I'll be there in ten minutes, does that work?"

"Perfect. We will see you soon."

The phone disconnects and Brittany throws a random sweatshirt on over her tank and slides into her battered white converse that she has had since sophomore year of high school, before taking off to go retrieve her drunk, weepy ex-girlfriend with a smile on her face.

* * *

AN1: Just a teaser chapter. As you can tell, next chapter will hold the Brittana interaction. I just wanted to clean up the transitions and the chapter was getting long.

AN2: For those of you invested in my other story, I promise there is content coming, I just don't want to give you a weak update.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for the long wait! I am a basketball coach, so the winter is an extremely busy time for me. Hopefully I'll be able to update each of my stories each month! Don't worry, I am definitely not going to abandon them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any copyrighted material mentioned.**

* * *

Just under ten minutes later, Brittany finds herself outside the doors to The Down and Out. She enters the bar and quickly finds two patrons she recognizes. It wasn't very difficult, unsurprisingly, the bar is relatively empty at 3:30 PM. Frankie gets up and makes her way towards Brittany.

"Thank you! Thank you so much for coming" Frankie eyes tell Brittany that she has been struggling with Santana, "One minute she is totally fine and slinging back shots, and the next minute she is crying saying something about Songbirds, ranting off in Spanish, and talking about somebody in a wheelchair. Hell, I think she was even talking about Taylor Swift." Frankie looks back at the booth where Brittany notices a small brunette with her head on the table, Santana seemed to be asleep. Brittany's heart begins to ache at the things Frankie is mentioning. If Brittany followed the train of thought correctly Santana was crying about four things – prom junior year, her Abuela, Brittany choosing Artie and the time she broke up with Brittany during the blonde's second senior year.

Frankie looks like she is about to carry on, but Brittany cuts her off quickly, "Yeah, I know, she can be really tough when she gets too drunk. It's no problem, I can take it from here."

The two girls walk back over to the booth and find the Latina stirring a bit, "Hey, drunk as a skunk, you gotta go" Frankie leans over and shakes Santana's shoulder. The Latina grunts and throws Frankie's hands off her shoulder.

Brittany can't help but laugh, "That's not going to work, she doesn't move by force. You try to move her and she just goes deadweight. You have to give her a reason to leave."

Frankie rolls her eyes and gestures towards the drunk girl, "Okay, blondie, you give it a go because nothing I have been doing for the past hour has been working."

Brittany slides into the booth, and hesitantly puts her hand on the brunette's shoulder, "Hey Santana, if you get up and come with me from the bar I have a surprise from you waiting at my apartment."

Slowly and very unsteadily, the Latina picks up her heads and faces Brittany. Her eyes squint as if she is adjusting to a very harsh light, "Wha kin' suhprize?" Santana slurs out.

"Well, I just went to the grocery store and they were having a sale on hot pockets, and I got your faaaaavorite flavor" the blonde sing songs as if she is talking to a child.

"Beeee members muh fav'rit" Santana giggles as she reaches for the blonde, but miscalculates and slumps over in the booth. Frankie rolls her eyes, but Brittany just slides closer to the Latina and puts her arm around the smaller girl's waist.

Brittany's heart begins to pound, this is the first time she has been close to Santana in she can't even remember how long. Her senses are immediately flooded with comforting smells and familiar touches. It was like Santana hadn't changed her body wash since they were seniors. However, Brittany knew it was just the Latina's natural scent. Memories flood the blondes mind, it was if a reel of the two's greatest moments were playing in her mind. It shocked her how easily she could be brought back to the happiest moments in her life. Before she threw them all away out of fear. She gasps for breath and is brought back to reality and finds Frankie snapping her face.

"Alright, Blondie you got her to talk but now can you get her to move." Brittany snaps her eyes up at the dark haired girl and gives her a glare. Brittany from 7 years ago had no glare, but since losing Santana, Brittany's life has had a lot less light and it was easier to bring out her edge.

"San, do you think that you can get up for me, so we can go back to my apartment and have hot pockets, what do you think?" The blonde rubs her hand up and down the Latina's back to give her some comfort.

Santana's eyes snap up and meet Brittany's for the first time. Without warning, Santana's eyes fill with tears, "You shunnit be here. You left. You shunnit be here. You chose him. Why Bee? Why?" The tears pour out of the brunette's eyes, which was Brittany's greatest fear. She knew the brunette to be a weepy drunk, but she was hoping to avoid the water works until they got back to her apartment.

"I know I left, Santana, and I am so, so sorry. But, I am here now. I want to help you right now, okay? Please, let me help you." Brittany looks directly into Santana's deep, dark brown eyes and tries to express her honesty, "Frankie here has to go on a big date, so why don't we get you home and I will make you some hot pockets."

Santana takes a deep breath and slowly nod, "Dey bedder be meatball."

Brittany lets out a sigh, she feels like she avoided a ticking time bomb. The blonde slides herself out of the booth and turns to extend her hand towards the Latina to assist her out of the booth. Brittany is preparing herself to have to support the Latina physically almost all the way back to her apartment.

Santana reaches her hand and latches onto Brittany's "Puzzle" the Latina murmurs with her eyes zeroed in on the pair of hands intertwined in front of her. The Latina twists the pair of hands in front of her eyes, as if she is just seeing them for the first time.

"What did she say" Frankie cuts in.

"She said puzzle" Brittany looks down and slowly pulls the Latina into a standing position. Santana wobbles like a deer on ice at first, but she seems to be coming back to. "She always said our hands fit together like puzzle pieces."

"That makes me want to vomit" Frankie replies snarkily.

* * *

The ten minutes it took Brittany to get to The Down and Out from her apartment, turned into 30 minutes trying to drag along a very drunk and very goofy Santana back to her apartment. On the way back, Santana's weepiness soon turned into giddiness. She wanted Brittany to interchange from skipping, to avoiding stepping on cracks and soon Brittany was keeping the Latina from stopping to look in every store window to wonder if she waited long enough if the mannequins would wake up.

"Hold on" Santana is staring at a mannequin sitting in Madewell's window, "I really think she might have moved." Brittany can't help but laugh. However, she realizes Santana is slowing coming back to a sober reality. Santana goes from weepy drunk to almost acting like she is high as she moves through her stages of inebriation.

She watches her ex girlfriend stare at the mannequin in the window and it brings Brittany back to one of the first times she visited Santana at Louisville,

 _"Come on baby B, take one more shot" Santana stage whispers into Brittany's ear. The bass from the music in the frat house drowned out most of the noise, and Santana had been whispering in Brittany's ear all night. Not only did help them communicate, but it also distracted Brittany to no end. Having Santana's hot, smoky, raspy voice in her ear all night motivated Brittany to get the Latina back to her dorm room._

 _Brittany giggles and loops her arm tightly around her girlfriend's waist, "I think we have both had enough, San." Santana rolls her eyes at the blonde, but Brittany sees the wobble in Santana's knees and the glaze in her eyes showcasing that the smaller girl was definitely drunk._

 _"You're lucky you are so hot," Santana husks as she pulls Brittany in for a heated kiss. The kiss took Brittany by surprise. Sure, she and Santana have been out and happy together for almost a year, but the blonde was surprised that Santana was so open in her new community. Without thinking, the blonde returns the kiss and pours all her desire and emotions into her girlfriend's lips._

 _"Hey, lezzies, you might want to chill out before you give the entire men's basketball team an aneurism. I don't think Coach Pitino would be too pleased" Santana and Brittany's lips unlock with a loud pop and they turn to see one of Santana's teammates giving them a cocky grin. Behind the cheerleader, Brittany see's a bunch of tall guys staring at her and Santana with their mouths hanging open._

 _"ELAINIEEE!" Santana squeals and jumps in the girl' arms, "You stupid bitch! Britty, come here and meet my friend Elaine, fellow Cards Cheerleader, fellow member of Team Lez, though she claims that she is bi." Elaine rolls her eyes and shoves Santana lightly, "Watch it girl! I am just saying that I don't think your conquest to hook up with every experimenting college girl screams bisexual." Brittany sees the way the other brunette looks up at her girlfriend and a ball of jealous fire bursts in her stomach. Brittany immediately slides up next to Santana and possessively takes her in her arms._

 _Brittany slides her arms around her girlfriend's midsection and rests her head on Santana's shoulder, "It's nice to meet you, Elaine." Brittany starts to lay a trail of wet open mouth kisses up and down Santana's neck. "Whattya say we get out of here, Tana?" Brittany breathes into the girls' ear before lightly taking Santana's earlobe between her teeth._

 _"Bye, Elaine" Santana grabs Brittany's hand and pulls her through the crowded part and out onto the streets of campus._

 _As the cool air hits the girls, it becomes very clear just how drunk the brunette truly is. Brittany is doing her best to keep Santana focused on the goal, which was getting back to Santana's dorm room. Lucky for Brittany, it was a pretty straight shot from the frat houses to where Santana lived, so she remembered the walk over. Unfortunately for Brittany, Santana wanted to give her a "brief" campus tour. They winded up walking past a cast of the famous statue "The Thinker" located on Louisville's campus. Santana slowed down and started trying to block herself from the statue using Brittany's body._

 _"What are you doing?" Brittany asks while giggling at her girlfriend._

 _"That fucking statue is perving on us, B" Santana states._

 _"What are you talking about, it's a statue" Brittany says to her girlfriend while trying to forcibly direct her back towards the dormitories._

 _"I swear, wherever we move, he checks us out. I don't want to be objectified by some statue" the Latina states with such conviction that Brittany can't help but find it adorable._

 _"How about we get you home, so I can objectify you?" Brittany says in her sexiest voice she can muster._

* * *

 _Santana's eyes darken, and she seems to sober almost immediately._

Santana wakes up and rolls over. She inhales and immediately bolts up in bed. She is in Brittany's room, she would never forget the smell of Brittany. The brunette quickly whips her head around for a sign of the blonde, she quickly realizes sudden movements are not her friend as her head pounds with the unmistakable pain of a hangover. Slowly, the Latina gathers herself and her thoughts. The last thing she truly remembers is being with Frankie at the bar. So, how did she end up in Brittany's apartment? Santana realizes that over thinking also isn't helping her hangover, so she tries to calm down.

The brunette takes some time to appreciate the blonde's bedroom. She can tell the blonde recently moved in, there are still boxes on the floor and clothes hanging on furniture, but the room also had such a distinct Brittany quality. The color scheme and the almost girlish vibe reminds Santana of the blonde's room throughout high school. There are pictures of Brittany's parents and sister scattered in frames as well as a growing pile of stuffed animals in the corner. But, one picture catches Santana's eye. It sits in an unassuming black frame on the bedside table, hidden by an empty water glass, the blonde's iPad and a few candles. It's a picture that Santana is very familiar with.

It's a photo from Regionals during Santana's senior year at McKinley, where the New Directions beat out the Warblers to move on Nationals. In the photo, taken by Brittany's mom, Brittany stands behind Santana awaiting their results. Brittany is holding Santana's hands next to the brunettes face and the photo caught Brittany laying a kiss on the crown of Santana's head. Seeing the photo again made the brunette's heart clench. While Santana is lost in her head, she hardly hears the door opens and Brittany enter the room.

"Hey, um, how are you feeling" the blonde asks quietly. Santana's head snaps up and her eyes meet the blondes. Santana's heart clenches again when she hears the fear in the blonde's voice and the nerves that shake her vocal chords. All Santana wants to do is walk over to the blonde and wrap her up in her arms and get back to the place the photo brought her but it is too hard.

"Not stellar, thanks for helping me out. I will get out of your hair." The brunette jumps up and makes her way over the chair in corner of the bedroom to retrieve her purse and jacket that were delicately hung up.

The blonde eyes dart around and she starts to get nervous, "I thought maybe you could stay for a bit…" Brittany nervously looks up at Santana, "I promised you meatball hot pockets and they are ready to go and I thought maybe we could talk for a bit."

Santana lets out a heavy sigh. Brittany being here was so confusing for the brunette. Hell the reason she wound up drunk in the middle of the afternoon was because of Brittany showing up. A part of her really wanted to stay, but an equal part of her wanted to leave. Santana wasn't sure if she could handle spending one on one time with the blonde just yet.

"I don't think that is a good idea, Brittany" Santana says slowly and immediately hates that she brings sadness to Brittany's face. "Look, I know we are going to be working together and we have to be adults about this, but it is really hard for me to be around you." The Latina gets her jacket on and slowly makes her way out of the room.

Brittany follows behind her and as Santana reaches for the door, Brittany's voice interrupts hers "Santana, wait, I just need to say something. Well, I need you to hear something." The blonde begins to twist her fingers together, something she has always done since she is nervous.

"I um just want you to know that I didn't know you were the artist I was auditioning for, if I had then I absolutely would have told you that. I never wanted to catch you off guard." The blonde takes a deep breath, "But, I know that this whole episode was a reaction to seeing me and that kills me, Santana. It kills me that you felt like you needed to drink yourself into oblivion because I am around you. The only other time you have drank because of me was when you would try to forget about us sleeping together in high school. In my entire life I never wanted to be the reason to cause you pain, and I keep fucking that up no matter how I hard I try not to." Tears well into the blondes eyes and she slowly starts to get caught up in her emotions and words are hard to come by.

"Brittany, look, I…" Santana begins but she is immediately cut off by the blonde waving her hand.

"Just let me finish" the blonde states before taking another deep breath, "If me being here causes you this much pain" the blonde pauses for a minute, "then I will leave. I don't want to cause you anymore unwarranted pain."

Santana freezes at the blondes words, of all the things she was anticipating hearing out of the girls mouth, her leaving was certainly not one of them. A flurry of thoughts run through Santana's mind. Brittany leaving would mean that Santana could truly concentrate on her tour and not waste time trying to understand the blonde's reentrance in her world and she could maybe actually move one, but Brittany leaving also meant Brittany leaving. Again. And, Santana wasn't sure if she could handle that. Maybe this was a time for her to get over the blonde in an intimate way, but still have the blonde in her life. Both were appealing and both sucked.

"Brittany" Santana starts, "This tour is as big for you as it is for me, and I don't want you to throw away a dream because I am immature. We haven't been together for a really long time. I need to grow up. You don't have to leave. We can be professional."

Brittany seems to sigh a breathe of relief, but then another emotion takes over her face "Santana, I don't just want to be professional. I miss you. A lot. I've missed you since the moment you left. My life has never been as fulfilled as it was when you were a constant presence in it."

"Well whose fault is that" Santana snaps at Brittany and she realizes that was the first moment when their conversation turned contentious, but Brittany doesn't waiver.

"I know that, Santana. I know that the majority of the past seven years is my fault. I am not asking you to forgive me. I am not asking you to start over. I am asking for us to start again." Santana is looking at the floor, trying not become overwhelmed with her emotions. "Santana, please look at me" Santana's eyes slowly meet Brittany's, "We were best friends. The best of friends. I need you in my life, in whatever way you are willing to be. I am not going away again."

"I just need to get used to this" Santana gestures between the two girls "whole thing. I hope you can be patient with me. I am going to have bad days that remind me why I could write this entire album. But, I am willing to try to start again, as friends..in time."

Brittany beams at the brunette and moves to hug her, but then thinks again, "Thank you, Santana. I just really want to get to know you again."

Santana returns the blondes smile, "That would be nice, Britt. But, I have a lot of questions I need answered – about a lot of things – before I see us moving forward with this. This day has just been a bit overwhelming, so maybe we can try to have a few conversations that answer those questions. Right now though, I need to go home and drown myself in Gatorade and Netflix."

The blonde giggles, "Of course, Santana. I owe you many conversations and many answers." The blonde moves to open the door for the brunette

Santana walks out the door and turns back to wave to Brittany, "Wait, Santana, one more thing." Brittany calls out from her doorway, "You said you didn't want me to give up my dream of dancing. I just thought you should know that I came here to chase a very different dream."

The blonde closes the door and leaves Santana wondering what exactly she meant.

* * *

 **AN2: Would love to hear your thoughts! I also posted a HEYA RPF fic over the holidays called and would love to know what you think about that! There should be an update on that next week! Thanks for stopping by!**


	8. Chapter 8

AN:Little bit of a shorter chapter, but I hope you enjoy none the less. I am unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Adele or any other copyrighted material mentioned. Just borrowing.

* * *

Santana walks into the studio on the first day of rehearsal for the tour with an unnerving calm about her. After her talk with Brittany, she actually felt really settled about the whole situation and that rattled her. She anticipated being furious that Brittany just popped back up into her life, she wanted to scream at the blonde for leaving her high and dry, she wanted to hate seeing her face. But, she didn't. Plain and simple. It was like all this time Santana was walking the wrong way up an escalator, and all of sudden someone turned her around. She felt peace, and that made her anxious.

Mercedes had texted Santana this morning saying they had a creative team meeting at 8:30 AM and the three dancers, Brittany included, would be coming in at 9 AM to start working with the choreography on retainer. As Santana pushed open the door to one of the conference rooms, she was met with a quite shocking surprise.

"Wheels?" she said in disbelief, "What are you doing here? I must be in some kind of time warp."

The man gives out a chuckle, "It's good to see you too, Santana." Artie wheels himself over to Santana and she bends down to give the guy a hug. Though Santana and Artie had their differences in high school, Santana had always actually really like Artie. "I am just as surprised to be here. Santana called me Saturday and offered to fly me in to consult on your tour."

Santana shook her head, "I am confused, and sorry if this comes off as really rude, but what do you do? Last I heard you were in film school." She takes a seat at the table next to her old team mate. The Latina slides off her Longchamp messenger and pulls out her moleskin.

"Yeah, I graduated this past spring. I actually own a small video production company up in San Francisco. We deal mostly with small guerilla campaigns, trying to take over the viral world." Santana nodded and took a sip of her iced coffee she had brought in as Artie continues to talk, "Mercedes has send me an LP of your album and asked if I had any visions for your potential music videos. I wasn't anticipating coming in until after your tour, but here I am." He shrugs and a quietness settles over the room.

Just as your are about to open your mouth the door flies open and Mercedes walks in with Frankie in here wake. "Oh good! My two favorite people!" She runs over and plants a sloppy kiss on Artie's cheek, "I have missed you my soul brother."

"Miss you too, Cedes." Frankie sets down a tray of bagels and offers to freshen up people's coffee before leaving the room, "So, Santana and I were just catching up and I guess both of us are just a bit confused as to why I was brought in earlier than anticipated."

"Yeah, Areefuh" Santana says through a bite of bagel. The diva rolls her eyes at her friend who promptly swallows, "Sorry, I just didn't think we were going to produce videos until we had more confirmed record sales, like after the promotional tour…"

"Well," the Diva starts while fixing herself a bagel, "That was the plan. Until we storyboarded the album this weekend and the creative team and I didn't think that a traditional tour with tradition tour attributes was what was best to promote your music."

Santana stared at her friend and then looked at Artie, "Did that make sense to you?"

He shook his head.

"What are you taking about, Cedes? English, please."

"Alright, alright," the diva pulled out a few papers from her purse. "We have our three dancers, right? Well, your music doesn't lend itself to big dance numbers, your music lends itself to telling a story and that's where Artie comes in. So, we are going to redirect what we are doing with our dancers."

Every time she said dancers, Brittany's bright blue eyes flashed through Santana's mind.

"Instead of your tour having the tradition song and dance, it will feature you singing obviously, while playing a sequential music video for each of your songs. Instead of one short video for each song, think of it is as one long video for the album. And, on tour, the dancers will be used for your covers, which you will open each show with." Mercedes finished and then looked up at the two of you. "So, we pulled in Artie to consult and hopefully direct the videos for the montage that will be playing behind you during your shows. Basically, a video of the love story you have written."

"So, let me get this straight." Santana begins, "You want to use our dancers in one song a night for 8 weeks? Like three minutes? Doesn't that seem like a waste of their time?"

"Well, um," Mercedes coughs "Only the two back up dancers will just be tour dancers."

Santana feels her blood pressure rise, she knew exactly which dancer probably wasn't considered a back up dancer, "Elaborate Mercedes."

"The lead dancer will be featured as your love interest in the videos" the Diva says non-chalantly.

Before Santana can respond Artie cuts in, "Can I see a picture of the lead dancer. I already have so many ideas running through my head! I think this is a great artistic choice, Mercedes." The bright eyed man looks so excited, until he picks up the photo that Mercedes has slid over to him. "Oh, damn." Artie nervously eyes the two women in the room who seem to be having a silent, but very angry conversation. "I think I am going to wheel away."

The door closes behind the wheelchair and before Mercedes even has a moment to take a breath Santana unleashes,

"You have to be fucking kidding, Mercedes. First, you go behind my back and invite Brittany to try out for my fucking tour. That I can get behind. Kind of. I get maybe you were trying to help me get over her or get her or however your crazy mind works. But this! THIS! Mercedes, this is going too far." Santana takes a deep breath and Mercedes tries to jump in, but Santana again cuts her off

"Santana, listen…" the diva starts.

"No, Mercedes, you listen. Do you have any idea how fucking hard it was for me to write this album. It took years of getting comfortable enough with losing Brittany to even begin talking about it let alone sing about it. I am finally at that place, but now you want me to create a fucking video montage with the girl who was the fuel of my heartbreak. How insane does that sound to you? Isn't it enough that I have to spend the next three months with someone who is the love of my life without her being in my life? Don't you think that is enough for me to handle?" Santana's voice starts to crack and she is no longer yelling, she is almost begging her friend to hear her.

"You said is" Mercedes notes.

Santana sighs, "What? What do you mean I said is?" Santana rolls her eyes.

Mercedes looks at her friend with soft eyes, "You said Brittany is the love of your life, not was the love of your life and that is exactly why I am doing all of this. You are too stubborn to go get what you want and what you deserve, so yeah I am going to meddle the shit out of this situation."

Santana looks to respond, but this time Mercedes cut her off, "Listen, S, I love you. I really do. And I hate that my actions cause you this pain and turmoil, but sometimes you are so against your own happiness it shocks me. You have been this way since high school. You didn't see the way the world stopped when you and Brittany locked eyes the other day, it was like in that one moment nothing at all had changed. Not a single damn thing. It was just like high school when you would go to the ends of the Earth for that girl, and she could do nothing but look at you like you were her personal super hero."

Santana folds her arms over her chest and stares at her friend, waiting for her to continue, "Not only do I think this is a brilliant idea from a career perspective" Mercedes emphasizes the word career, "But, I also think that you and Brittany need a kick in both of your pants. Sure, this process could be really hard, but maybe reliving your relationship will also reignite."

Santana lets out a huff. Deep down she thinks Mercedes might be right, and knows that her relationship with Brittany was also missing one thing – timing. Santana also knows that Mercedes loves her and only wants what is best for her professionally and especially personally. Mercedes gets up, walks behind Santana and drops a kiss on the crown of the Latina's head.

"You're my girl, S. I just want to see you with your girl" Mercedes whispers in her hair, "Take a few minutes and then we need to start dance rehearsals. I'm thinking we go over Nutbush City Limits today, that's a crowd pleaser, for sure."

"What about the video?" Santana asks quietly.

Mercedes cannot help but chuckle lowly, "Did you see Artie? Boy has got ideas. We will have to let Brittany and the other dancers know, and then we need to have them sign new contracts with our lawyer. Let's focus these first few days on our powerhouse dance numbers, and give Artie some time to think and storyboard." The diva leaves the conference room and leaves Santana with her thoughts.

Meanwhile in the dance studio, Brittany was anxiously awaiting not only the arrival of the other dancer's, but Santana. Ever since Santana left her apartment, Brittany had a new feeling of purpose and a stronger feeling of hope about being in Los Angeles. She was trying to make it clear to Santana that she would be in LA even if it weren't for this dancing gig. The job is secondary to rebuilding their relationship, salvaging any last vestige of a storied love.

Brittany finds herself alone in the studio , she did show up 45 minutes early because she was so excited and decides to make use of the time. The blonde plugs her phone into the speaker system and hits shuffle. The opening beats of "Ego" by Beyonce rock the studio and Brittany loses herself in the rhythm. What Brittany loves about Beyonce is her music can allow the dancer to throw out her killer hip hops moves, as well as bust out some of her more controlled modern moves. Brittany has always loved this song, well because it always reminded her of Santana.

 _Flashback_

 _The blonde sprints her way up familiar stairs and rounds a corner, before coming to an abrupt stop hearing her girlfriends melodious voice bounce of the walls. Brittany peers through a crack in a door way and see's her girl standing in front of her vanity donning Brittany's Snoopie boxers, a cheerios t-shirt and knee high socks. If Brittany wasn't absolutely certain it was Santana, she would have thought she was looking at a mirror of herself. Hair brush in hand, Santana belting out the words to the song coming out her lap top, as well as adding in the emphatic hip thrust and booty pop._

 ** _It's too big (big)_**

 ** _It's too wide (wide)_**

 ** _It's too strong (strong)_**

 ** _It won't fit (fit)_**

 ** _It's too much (much)_**

 ** _It's too tough (tough)_**

 ** _She talk like this 'cause she can back it up_**

 ** _She got a big ego_**

 ** _Such a big ego_**

 ** _I love her big ego_**

 ** _It's too much_**

 ** _She walk like this so she can back it up_**

 _Brittany can help but beam at the small Latina who has obviously let down all her guards thinking she is alone. Butterflies explode in her stomach knowing that Santana changes the gender pronouns in songs, so she can sing them about Brittany. Brittany lets out a subtle cough from the doorway and Santana nearly jumps out of her shorts before she whips her head around to face the blonde._

 _"Holy shit, B. You scared the crap out of me" Santana's face is beat red, mostly out embarrassment, but also because of the hard work she was putting into her song. "I thought you weren't going to be here for an hour. Santana slams her laptop shut, throws her hair brush on the bed and throws her hair up into her signature high pony._

 _"Yeah, well, I got out of dance early and boy am I glad" Brittany takes a few steps toward her girlfriend "Or else I would have missed that amazing performance."_

 _The blonde wraps her arms around the smaller girls waist and pulls the Latina flush against her, " Don't be mean" Santana says shyly into the blonde's chest where she is currently hiding her face._

 _Brittany can't help but giggle before she peppers a few kisses to Santana's forehead, "So, you love my big ego?"_

 _"Let me show you just how much."_

* * *

Just like Santana in her memory, Brittany doesn't realize other people have joined her in the dance studio. As the song comes to the end and Brittany turns herself out of her last pirouette, the blonde notices two other dancers have entered the studio. One who stands at about her height and has subtle red hair, fair skin and bright green eyes. The other is a bit shorter than Brittany, with fierce brown eyes and sun kissed skin.

Brittany quickly shuts off the music, "Sorry, I didn't realize anyone else would show up this early." She lets out an awkward giggle, "I'm Brittany by the way, Brittany Pierce."

The two other dancers smile before introducing themselves. "Hi, I am Vanessa, but everyone calls me V" the shorter girl with the fierce eyes responds "and this is Jordan" she gestures to the red head who gives Brittany a tight smile and a wave. "We remember you from auditions, you're the girl that Santana threw a bitch fit at. You know her don't you?"

Brittany was taken aback at how direct V was being, but had to appreciate her honesty, "Well, I actually went to high school with both Santana and Mercedes. But that was a long, long time ago. I actually haven't seen either them in a while. Just here to dance."

"She's leaving something outttt" Jordan sing songs as she stretches on one of the ballet bars. Brittany had forgotten the report that came amongst dancers. There was very little lag time between meeting and becoming friends, or at least gossip buddies.

Brittany sighed and shook her head, "Um we dated. We as in Santana and me. Not we as in me, Santana and Mercedes. Though, that's not a bad idea. Mercedes has that sugar momma vibe that I wouldn't say no too. But Mercedes also dated my ex-boyfriend pretty seriously. Anyways, I am rambling. I do that sometimes when I am nervous." The other girls just stared at the blonde and Brittany was thinking of how to backtrack to when they first walked in, but before she can say anything the door opens and in walks Mercedes.

"Dancers, dancers, dancers!" The diva calls out with her arms open wide "Welcome to Hell to the No! Now get your skinny asses over and give me a hug!"

The three dancers rushed over to Mercedes and soon the diva called attention, "Okay ladies, let me fill you in on the new news and then we will get down to rehearsals."

The dancers listened intently to the new vision for the tour, and all three were pretty on board. To Brittany, it seems like V and Jordan were basically on this tour in between their longer 9 month tours that happen throughout the year, so they were okay only being featured in one dance a night. Mercedes was also letting the girls showcase in various cities they were in throughout the tour, to incentivize them to stay with Santana. Brittany was shocked at the new direction of the dance for the tour, and was a little apprehensive of having her and Santana's love story retold starring her and Santana, but she knows that all this will lead to more time with her favorite person.

Mercedes explains that the first part of the week will be focused on dance routines and the second part will be focused on filming of the music videos, so V and Jordan only had to be at rehearsal Monday through Wednesday for the first three weeks, but the rehearsals would be full length and extensive. "So, today we will start with one of Santana's favorite covers, as soon as she gets here we will get going. Just be all ready and stretched out."

Mercedes goes over to consult the choreography as the studio door cracks open and in walks Santana. Brittany can't help but stare at the brunette who is wearing black running tights, a sheer yoga tank top with a bright pink bra underneath, her hair is up in a flowing pony tail and she has a bandana wrapped around her head. The Latina immediately bee lined for Mercedes and after a few words passed between the girls, Santana wraps Mercedes up in a hug. The Latina giggles and immediately walks over to the other dancers to introduce herself, Brittany can't help but get a twist in her stomach when she watches Jordan run a hand down Santana's arm.

Before she has time to react, Mercedes calls attention, "Alright girls. This is Harry, he is our lead choreo on San's tour. The first number we will be working on will be Tina Turner's Nutbush City Limits." Brittany's eyes snap up to find Santana's brown ones boring into hers. Nutbush City Limits was the same song Santana sang when she came back to McKinley when she confronted Brittany about dating Sam. The blonde sighed and tried to focus. Boy, this was going to be a long day.

Santana is beat and sweaty after a long three hours of morning rehearsals. She is really impressed with the dedication of Harry and the whole dance team, they are really buying into the flavor she wants to NBCL. Sure, the song is definitely hard to perform with Brittany when she so vividly remembers performing it at Brittany. Mercedes just called for lunch, and Santana was hanging back in the studio to stretch after the workout. Unlike a trained dancer, the singer wasn't used to the repercussions her body experienced after a work out like that. As the Latina is stretching her thoughts are interrupted,

"It's definitely different performing this song than watching it being performed," Santana's eyes look up to the mirror and see Brittany's bright blue eyes beaming back at her.

Santana looks back down at her legs outstretched in front of her, "Yeah. Well, this song certainly has a special place in my emotional history." The second the snark leaves her mouth she regrets it. She starts to apologize, but Brittany interrupts her.

"No, San" Brittany says "I am glad this song still holds a place in your heart, because it certainly does in mine. I made a huge mistake that day."

Santana looks up to the blonde giving her time to go on. "People probably assume that it was really easy for me to stay with Sam, but really it wasn't. It fucking crushed me. But that wasn't the mistake I made that day. The mistake I made was making you think that I didn't love you the most. Cause I always did. I always will."

Santana just scoffs and rolls here eyes, "You certainly have a strikingly interesting way of showing that Britt. Look, I know I said that I would give us the opportunity to get to know each other again, but we can't just fucking jump in to one of the days you broke my heart…"

"I know, Santana, I know I am sorry, I just really wanted you to know that one thing before we start to get know each other again, which brings me back to my next proposition." The blonde smiles at the Latina through the mirror because the brunette still refused to change and face her, "What do you say that every other day in between rehearsals, you and I go get lunch together, even it's just for an hour? Completely platonic, I will even pay. I just want to spend time with you again."

Santana knew she couldn't look up and be confronted with the puppy dog look Brittany was without a doubt sporting. She continued to stare down at her shoes, as the words Mercedes spoke this morning echoed in her head. Santana has to give herself the opportunity to at least try to be happy today.

"Sure, Britt. Um we can try that, at least on a trial basis."

The blonde squeals with glee, "Alright, well let's go!" The blonde runs in front of Santana and pulls her up on her feet, "We need to boogy if we are going to get lunch before we have to meet with the lawyer before rehearsal." The brunette can't help but smile at the blondes unabashed enthusiasm as she gets pulled out of the room.

* * *

An hour later, a blonde and brunette walk back into the offices of Hell to the No.

"Wait, so Lord Tubbington passed away from feline diabetes, but not before he had a whole flock of kittens with a tabby from his gang?" Santana asks.

"I know, crazy right? And, that is where I got Prince Whiskerton or PDubbs for short. Unlike his dad, he is a strict carb controlled diet and is strictly forbidden from strolling the streets at night."

Santana lets out what must be the 100th genuine laugh in the past hour with Brittany. After completely shutting down talk of their past relationship, Santana and Brittany were able to just fill each other in on what had been happening over the past two and half years or so. Santana was surprised, but relieved at how comfortable she felt with the blonde.

"Okay, we actually need to meet Cedes and the new on retainer lawyer about your new contract, B. They should be in the conference room down this way." Santana moves to walk down the hall, but notices the blonde had stopped short.

"What?" Santana calls to her.

"You called me B" Brittany smiles shyly up at the Latina. Santana can't help but return the smile and just nod her head towards the door to get Brittany to follow.

Santana opens the door to the conference room and is shocked to see who occupies the room.

"Quinn?"


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Just a quick update. Wanted to make sure you knew I wasn't abandoning this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any copyrighted material mentioned. Also, I am unbetaed. All mistakes are my own!

* * *

Brittany cannot wait to get in the studio and just dance. The last day and half felt more like a week with all the changes happening, the people popping back into her life and her ever growing feelings for Santana. Well, were they really ever growing or had they just never ceased to exist? Brittany couldn't help but fall right back into place with the Latina, even after all these years.

Seeing Quinn again had been strange, but also felt really nice in a way. Unfortunately, Santana did not feel the same way.

 _Flashback_

"Quinn?" Santana's voice and the obvious surprise and disdain ripped through the conference room.

"Hi, Santana." Quinn stood up and made a move towards the Latina, but stopped short. One couldn't help but notice the unreceptive body language of the brunette, "Um, it's really, really good to see you, S." The nickname flowed out of Quinn's mouth and Brittany could since the sincerity in her voice.

Wait, she thought to herself. What is with this tension? Haven't Quinn and Santana been best friends since they lived in New York together? Brittany's blue eyes darted back and forth between what used to be ⅔ of the Unholy Trinity. Santana's face was stoic, unmoving, unrelenting in her obvious displeasure in seeing the other blonde.

"What's going on, Cedes?" Santana looks at the Diva as if Quinn is made of air.

Trying to cut the tension, Mercedes motions for everyone to sit down. Brittany notices Artie sitting in a corner surrounded by papers and sitting behind him is a huge storyboard.

"Well, this meeting was supposed to be rather informal and I just wanted to introduce you to Hell to the No's most recent hire in the legal office" Mercedes motions to Quinn and Santana scoffs, "but then Artie rolls in with some killer ideas for the video, and it looks like we need to change some contracts, so it's a good thing Quinn is here."

Santana rolls her eyes, "Change in contracts? What do you mean? I thought we settled all this earlier?"

Quinn begins to pull out some new papers from her folder, "Well we had" the blonde begins.

Santana cuts her off sharply, "I was talking to Mercedes."

"Santana" Brittany whispers and she places her hand gently on Santana's arm hoping she calms down.

"Stop, Britt" Santana bites back, "Look, I just want some answers, Mercedes. I am really trying here to understand what this fucking reunion of the Glee Club is all about, and why it seems to be dig up the worst parts of Santana's past and parade them around her like it's no big deal, and I am REALLY trying to keep me cool. So, for my sake, can you please just explain quickly what is going on, so I can get back to rehearsal."

Brittany can't help but feel for the Latina, who is visibly upset and Mercedes eyes have softened, almost like she realizes how difficult this must be for Santana.

"Right, let me explain…."

Mercedes goes on to explain that with Artie's vision for Santana's video, and what it boiled down to was the backup dancers were almost unnecessary, and if anything would detract from the telling of Santana's story, or Santana and Brittany's story.

"So" Brittany speaks up, "Am I out of a job?" Her voice remains even, hoping she has misinterpreted what is going on.

"Oh, no way, honey" Mercedes smiles brightly at her, "I would never let a TroubleTone sister down like that. As we discussed before, you are going to be the principal dancer in the video and um portray Santana's love interest. You are also invited to tour with us, if you so choose. Jordan and V will remain under contract at Hell to the No, but will be used as our studio dancers. We talked to both of them before lunch, and it seems like they were fine with the idea of being able to stay in LA and go on auditions, while remaining on our payroll." Brittany let out a sigh of relief. Her first thought was that without a job she would have to move back to Dayton and away from Santana.

Santana's demeanor hasn't changed as she takes in what Mercedes is saying, "Fine. Whatever. So this mornings rehearsal was an absolute waste. What about all that bullshit about me having to show my repertoire and my ability to sing stuff outside my comfort zone?"

"Well, Artie thinks, and the creative team agrees, that anything outside the scope of this album on tour is going to detract from it's power." Mercedes motions for Quinn to hand her one of the papers, "Album sales are steady and growing since your appearances. You don't need to be anyone but Santana right now, S. Artie is going to find a way to incorporate your dance ability into the video, but really it's going to tell the story of the album."

Santana just nods. Brittany can't help but notice she refuses to even look at Quinn.

"Um" the shorter blonde cuts in, "So, as your new legal representative and with the change in duties, Brittany, I took it upon myself to write up your new contract. Since now you will be the principal dancer and your hours will obviously demand more of you, there has been a significant increase in your salary. There is also a byline that allows you to audition outside the scope of Hell to the No, in case you want to work with other artists."

Brittany's eyes snap to Santana and then back to Quinn, "Other artists?" The blonde says timidly, "That's okay. I really just want to work with Santana. And, I don't need to the raise, being here in LA is enough for me. I mean Mercedes you hooked me up with that apartment, and you're all being so nice to me. Really this is too much."

"Sign it, Britt" Santana's says, her voice a little softer than it has been all meeting. "You want to protect yourself and allow for more opportunities. You deserve everything they are giving to you. Quinn and Mercedes know what they are doing. They have your back." Quinn can't help but smile at the Latina's words and she slides the contract and pen over to Brittany.

"You can take some time to look it over, Brittany, but I assure you everything is in order" Quinn says.

Brittany nods her head, but flips directly to the back of the contract and signs before handing it back to Quinn.

"K, so meeting adjourned" Santana stands up bruskly and makes her way towards the door. Before anyone could say a word, she was gone.

Everyone looks at each other in silence before Artie's timid voice cuts in, "I guess she doesn't want to see the ideas for the video."

Quinn's forehead hits table, and Mercedes lays a soothing hand on her back.

"It will be alright, Q" Mercedes says quietly, "She just needs some time."

* * *

Brittany hadn't heard from Santana since the meeting. She had wanted to reach out to Santana afterwards and see if she was okay, but then thought twice about it. Brittany had decided to let Santana dictate the speed and direction of their newly forming friendship. If Santana needed Brittany, Brittany just had make sure Santana knew she was there. Always.

Mercedes had sent out a new rehearsal schedule that was between the studio and an on set location that Artie had picked out. Santana's entire show was 8 selections from her album and the video would be an ongoing reel during her performance. Between songs there would be video clips of her and Santana talking, but most if it would live action shots of the two of them separately and together. Some of Brittany's live action shots would be of her dancing in the studio, others had different focuses. Santana's action shots would be of her writing the songs, or interacting with Brittany in the past. Artie explained it a lot better than Brittany could, but she was excited to see the finished product. The weeks leading up to Santana's tour would be crazy, but Brittany was really excited to be spending time with the girl, even it was forced.

Brittany turned the corner for the studios when she heard music coming from studio 1; she had scheduled herself for two hours of space in studio 3 before her official run through with Santana and Artie. She pulls up outside Studio 1, expecting to see V and Jordan or some other company dancers in there, but instead she sees Santana. Chris Brown's "Yo" is blasting through the speakers, as Santana moves around the room. Brittany is surprised at how natural Santana looks; it is clear she has been working on her dancing since high school.

 _I don't know your name_

 _But excuse me miss_

 _I saw you from across the room_

Santana is mouthing along with the music, as she glides across the floor in her high top Nikes. Brittany can't help but giggle, Santana has adopted the classic dancer look - sweat pants pulled up around the calves, a loose fitted shirt and colorful shoes. Brittany can't help but notice the worn out black sweats with a small emblem "Lima Dance Company", almost invisible to the untrained eye fading on the left hip. They were her sweatpants.

Brittany quietly slipped into the room, just as the song was coming to a close and Santana was distracted by her phone, seemingly to choose the next song.

"Mind if I join you?" The blonde calls out and Santana seems to jump out of her skin.

The Latina glances in the mirrors and sees Brittany smirking behind her, "Damn, Britt. You scared the crap out of me." Brittany drops her dance bag by the back wall, as Santana turns around to greet her.

"I'm impressed, Santana. Those were not the moves of a girl who was afraid to two step tango senior year of high school." Santana blushes of the memory of their final performance in the TroubleTones. It took hours of coaxing until Brittany convinced her she had enough rhythm to handle the tango, along with a few other sultry dance moves the blonde later showed her.

"Yeah, well, after 3 years of singing back up and wanting to make it to the big leagues, I finally had to take some dance classes." The Latina notices how close the blonde is to her, before she turns again towards the speakers.

Brittany gets the hint and steps away from the smaller woman, "So, how are you? I haven't seen you since the meeting the other day." Santana barely glances up at Brittany, "I um didn't realize you and Quinn were um…"

"Not friends...again" Santana replies dryly. Brittany waits for her to continue, but Santana just shrugs, "People grow apart, this isn't the sheltered halls of McKinley anymore. A lot has changed."

Brittany can't help but feel the words slice through her. The double meaning dripping out of her ex-girlfriend's mouth.

"All change isn't bad. Like when Lord Tubbington decided to lose weight and quit smoking" Brittany chances a look at Santana and can't help but be relieved at the small smile on the brunette's face. "Sometimes we need to change to get better, sometimes we need to grow apart to get closer."

Santana can't help but read into the double meaning of her ex-girlfriend's words. "Gets difficult when some people didn't know the growing apart was necessary…" Santana mumbles back, but she is sure Brittany heard her.

"Santana" Brittany almost pleads "Look at me, please." Santana slowly brings her eyes from the floor and finds blue eyes. "I really, really want us to try to start to move forward. I know we have to go at your pace, and believe me I respect that. But, I need you to meet me halfway." Santana scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Okay, okay, maybe a quarter way. We aren't going to get anywhere if every time we are in a room together it's hot and cold. I thought we had a really great time at lunch the other day. I know it was light and easy, but I am willing to do the hard talks, San."

"Did you love him?"

Brittany is caught off guard by the Latina's question. "Sam? Did I love Sam?"

"Yeah" the Latina responds dryly, "Love, did you love him?"

Brittany's eyes shift back and forth. She isn't sure what kind of answer the Latina is looking for here, but she decides to go with honesty, "Yes, I loved him." The Latina winces at the answer, but then just nods her head as if computing the information.

Without saying another word to the blonde, Santana walks back to the speaker grabs her phone and begins to make her way out of the studio. As the Latina goes to grab the handle, Brittany's hand closes around her forearm and turns the brunette to face her.

"He was safe. He made the hurt of you leaving a little more tolerable. He numbed me. I loved him because he made it a littler better. He made me a fraction the degree of happy you did, and it felt good. I loved him like I love Mike or Tina. I loved him like a friend, who did everything he could to make me feel more whole." Brittany was breathing heavily as she desperately tried to make Santana understand. "I was never going to fail with Sam. He was predictable. I knew everyday there would be an impression, an average performance in Glee, a lot of studying because neither of us were all that smart, and there would be someone to hold me. He made it okay to not be special. I was never going to hold Sam back from anything. So yeah, I loved Sam. But, no I wasn't in love with Sam."

Santana is trying to process the information and as she is about to respond, Brittany cuts her off yet again. "But, you. You, San. You were unpredictable. You were wild and free. You set my soul on fire. You had all this untapped energy and passion that was overwhelming in the best of ways. You were so much bigger than anything Lima could ever be, and I was so sick of the reason you thought you belonged there. You never belonged to anything average, Santana and that was all I was. So, yeah when you broke up with me it was awful, but I was so relieved that you no longer had to be linked to something so beneath you. I tried so long to just push down the idea that I am meant to be with you because I know that someone so incredible is meant to be with someone as equally incredible, but every day without you was a war. A war against being happy, against being complete, against feeling like I was worthy. You made me special and I am sick of not being special. I might not ever be worthy of you, Santana, but I will fight every day trying to show you that I can be."

Tears were pricking at Santana's eyes. She hated seeing Brittany so defeated and down. THis was the Brittany she show so infrequently behind closed doors. The Brittany that broke her heart to watch unravel. Everyone always assumed that Brittany accepted her plot in life and was okay being know as the ditzy blonde that was only good at dancing, But, Santana knew that those words tore Brittany down more than anything, and soon the blonde just came to believe them. It wasn't until Santana broke down her own barriers and committed to Brittany senior year, that the blonde came alive a bit, but at that point it was too late. Santana wants to grab Brittany and tell her how incredibly special she is and tell her every reason she is still desperately in love with the girl, but she is struggling to piece words together.

Santana begins to formulate a sentence, but before she can she feels Brittany's breath on her face, and the touch of the blonde's forehead against hers.

"I can't help but love you, Santana, and I really hope I am not too late."

Just as Santana's eyes flick up and down between Brittany's lips and her blue eyes, the door behind them swings open.

"Satan, we need you in the conference…" Mercedes voice cuts through the tension as the two girls jump away from each other. "Uhp, sorry…"

"I should go, anyways" Brittany chirps as if nothing happened, but her eyes stay trained on Santana's. "Need to start rehearsing for Artie." The blonde grabs her dance bag and makes her way past her two friends. Just as she is about to exit, she runs her hand up the outside of Santana's right pinky. Caressing the infinity tattoo.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I do not own Glee, Adele or any copyrighted information mentioned. Just borrowing!

* * *

Mercedes breezed out of the studio right after Brittany, but not before giving Santana an apologetic look. Santana felt frozen in space, trying to make heads or tails of what had just happened. Not only did Brittany admit to still loving her, but she explained the whole Sam thing. While Santana was more than pleased to hear that Brittany had never been in love with Sam, it crushed her to hear Brittany's insecurities, her deep, repressed insecurities, were what held their relationship back.

These insecurities that Santana not only knew about, but that she knowingly played upon their sophomore and junior year. Telling Brittany it was okay to cheat on Artie because the plumbing was different. Santana knew that Brittany just went along with that because it meant she could still be with Santana, but they both knew better. Brittany knew that by playing dumb, Santana would still show her love behind closed doors. The fact that Santana played upon the blonde's emotions and insecurities ate away at her like nothing else. The guilt she felt from all the moments of telling Brittany that they were only making out because she needed a warm body beneath her, or to practice for boys, or because it would help them become more popular. When the real reason, all along, for all those years, was that Santana was undeniably and irrevocably in love with Brittany Pierce.

And Brittany was still in love with Santana.

Or she still loved Santana. The distinction wasn't made, but it was not a bad place to start.

Could all those years be forgotten? Could all the time apart prove good, and not horrifyingly awful? Were they really just meant to be together? Was it that simple?

The tattoo on her right pinky felt like it was burning with Brittany's touch.

Santana mechanically moved herself out of the studio, almost in a haze, and made her way down to the conference room to meet Mercedes.

When Santana opens the doors, she is met with Mercedes, John and Artie all waiting for her.

John and Artie were speaking animatedly in front of an iPad and Artie had a stylus out, making notes and flying through slides. Mercedes motions for Santana sit down before the men in the room take notice of her presence.

"Well, I'll be damned, Abrams" John says enthusiastically, "You really are as brilliant as Mercedes sold you! This is some really amazing stuff." John then looks up from the iPad and notices Santana, "And, there she is, the newest songbird of her generation. " John flashes his million dollar, used car salesman smile. Santana actually really likes John, but he had a tendency to really lay it on thick. "I have to admit SAntana, I wasn't so sure about the new direction for the tour, but after meeting with Mr. Abrams here, I think we are really going to make a statement.

Santana genuinely smiles at Artie for perhaps the first time since they met her sophomore year of high school. Interestingly enough, Santana always really liked Artie, until he started dating Brittany and even after he dated her. Artie was unapologetically himself. A dorky kid in a wheelchair, who loved soul music and comic books, who can kill a riff on a guitar and design a computer program. Santana admired his confidence in his true self. Something she had very little of.

"Well, Mercedes only brings on the best" Santana replied genuinely.

"That is certainly true" John agrees. "It's hard for me to believe that all these talented kids went to one high school. In Ohio of all places."

Santana scoffs, "We try really hard to forget where we come from, John. Plus, you haven't even met all of us. Rachel Berry, the Broadway star is also in mine and Cedes graduating class, Kurt Hummel of Vogue as well, and Sam Evans underwear model turned Buckeye offensive coordinator." Mercedes eyes haze at the mention of Sam.

John gives out a big belly laugh. "Truly incredible. Well, I hate to scurry out, but I have to go listen to this new kid out in Pasadena." He begins to collect his stuff "Mercedes, I will call you on the way back." Mercedes walks John out into the hall and it just leaves you and Artie.

"Look, Santana" Artie starts awkwardly, "I just want you to know that with the whole Brittany thing, and all of us working together…"

"Artie, you don't…" Santana starts.

"No, please" he responds "That is very, very much in my past. My time with Brittany was great, but it was high school you know. High school love. It wasn't real world love. It wasn't what you guys had." Santana blushes. "I am not here to win her back and would never try to. I am here because I really believe in your work and I believe even more in your story. I want to help bring in to life, and um, back to life."

Santana feels herself getting overwhelmed with all the talk, directly and indirectly about her and Brittany's life together.

"When did you get so passionate about love, Wheels?"

Artie blushes and looks down at his hands.

"Wait!" Santana barks. "You're in love aren't you?" Artie turns even redder if possible but doesn't answer. "Oh my god, it's Kitty isn't it?"

Artie just shrugs, "The distance is hard, but we have been together for almost three years now."

Santana shakes her head. She has really cut herself from everything high school, while inexplicably being so connected to it.

"That's really great, Artie. I am really happy for you" Santana said as genuinely as possible.

Artie gives her a sympathetic look, "Santana, you realize that none of this is on accident, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Mercedes isn't bringing all of us together again for her health. Look, even though you and Brittany grew apart, the rest of us have been keeping tabs. The two of you haven't been a fraction of happy you were together these past few years. We are just trying to help. We all just want you to be happy. Brittany was working at a dead end job in Dayton, she hadn't danced in years. Mike and Tina said the only consistent thing in her life was her Louisville sweatshirt and a weird affinity for Fleetwood Mac. You guys are undeniable, Santana."

"Look, Wheels" Santana begins with malice in her voice, "I really don't fucking need relationship advice…"

Santana is cut off by Mercedes re-entering the conference room, and yet again disrupts what could have been an explosive moment between two old friends.

"Sorry about that team. Okay, Santana. As you know, Artie has begun storyboarding a video for each one of your songs. Obviously, you're not going to perform the whole LP, so we need to pick the eight songs that you think you want to perform and then Artie can work on the mapping." Mercedes gestures to Artie.

The man is clearly still reeling from the conversation but pulls himself together, "Right, um, so. I was thinking we open with Hello. We obviously need to include When We Were Young, seeing as that is probably the most popular one you have. Sweetest Devotion also has a lot of traction, but the other 5 are up to you. Mercedes and I agree that you probably have the best idea of where you want it to go and what best completes the story."

Santana taps her fingers against the wood for the table. Then begins to slide her fingers down the grain. "Water Under the Bridge. Remedy. I miss you. Send my love." Santana reels out without missing a beat.

Artie begins to scribble notes down and Santana sees him arranging titles on the iPad.

"One more, S" Mercedes says, also taking notes in her Moleskin.

"Um" Santana thinks about her list of songs, deciding what is the best message to send. "I actually want to open with Love in the Dark." Artie snaps his head up from his iPad.

"I kind of thought Hello made sense as an opening, it's kind of like you are calling Brittany back after all these years."

"Yeah, but I am not calling her back anymore. She is here. She is present. I need to send her the message that I can't love her without answers. And then we can kind of do a time warp thing from there. Begin in the present and then kind of weave into our past with When We Were Young, come back into the present with Send My Love?" Merecedes is staring at Santana. "Or not, these are just some thoughts. I am not the director."

"No, Santana, these are all really good ideas." Artie begins, "I am just going to need to troubleshoot some ideas. Maybe we can meet tomorrow with Brittany in one of the studios, and you can play through some of the songs and we can get an idea of flow. And then she can showcase some of the dance pieces she has been working on with Harry?"

"That sounds great, Artie" Mercedes says making a schedule change and emailing it to everyone. "Brittany is with Harry right now, I will send them an updated set list. I know they are working on I Miss You today." Mercedes gestures to Santana, "I anticipated that would be one you chose, S. Artie and I figured I miss you can kind of be a song for both of you. Coasts apart, in the present, both missing each other. This will be a lot of filming of dancing for Brittany and you writing."

Santana nods her head, silently agreeing.

"Well, great. I am going to head to my office and start re-arranging some of these numbers." Artie collects his stuff and wheels himself out leaving the two best friends sitting across from each other at the table.

"It's really happening, S. It's all coming together" Mercedes searches for her friends eyes, "You deserve this, Santana. This album, this work, this music. It truly is a work of art, and I think with the combination of talents, Artie is really going to make it come alive."

Again, Santana silently agrees with a nod.

Mercedes continues, "Look, babe, I know that all these ghosts from you past are really overwhelming, but I really think you need to talk to her."

"Who, Brittany?" Santana snaps back, "Look, Brittany and I are good, well we are fine. We are figuring it out."

"We can come back to that" Mercedes smiles, "But, I am not talking about Brittany."

"Cedes, don't."

"She was your best friend."

"You're my best friend."

"And you're mine, S. But, you know that Quinn was your best friend for a lot longer than I have been. Come on, Unholy Trinity and all that. She misses you."

"Yeah, well. It's her own fault."

"You've never really told me the whole story."

Santana takes a deep breath before she begins talking,

 _Flashback_

 _The Latina stumbles into the apartment, accompanied by another nameless blonde. A blonde that if one were to squeeze their eyes hard enough and shift out of focus resembled the girl her heart belonged to. Another crash into a side table, and giggles, whispers of quiet that aren't so quiet, awaken the other occupant of the apartment._

 _"Fucking again, Santana?" Quinn's stern voice calls from the doorway of her room. Quinn's short blonde hair sticks out at angles telling of sleep. Her sleep shorts and tank top are a dead give away if the hair wasn't enough._

 _"Quinnie" Santana squeals, "You're awake."_

 _"Yeah" Quinn scoffs "You fucking made sure of that. What the fuck are you doing, Santana. It's a Tuesday."_

 _"Get your panties out of a twist, mom" Santana sneers back, "We are just going to head to my room." As Santana makes her way towards her room, she trips on nothing and splays out on the floor._

 _"Fuck" the Latina calls._

 _"Jesus" Quinn sighs. "Look, blondie you should just go."_

 _Tension has been thick in the former cheerleaders apartment for about the past month. Santana moved to New York about a year ago, and Quinn willingly opened her door to her best friend after shit had hit the fan in Lima with Brittany. The Latina came to Quinn's door like a kicked puppy, looking for love, and Quinn couldn't help but provide shelter, warmth and love to her best friend._

 _The first month was agonizing. Santana wouldn't leave her room for more than 10 minutes a time. She hadn't turned to any vices like booze or drugs, so Quinn thought that maybe her hermit ways were the worst of what was to come. However, about a month after being in New York City, Santana started working, to which Quinn was delighted. It meant that Santana would have to get out of the house and meet people._

 _The job at Coyote Ugly was supposed to be temporary, and just to make ends meet while Santana wrote and recorded songs for her big break. But it had been over a year and Santana was still working at the bar, and her hermit behavior was the least of Quinn's worries. More time than she wanted to count, Quinn wiped vomit of her friends mouth and threw her in the shower fully clothed, trying to coax some life into her. More times than she wanted to remember, she held Santana as she sobbed about Brittany. Crying so hard to the point she would pass out. Quinn didn't know how to piece her friend back together._

 _The past month had definitely been the worst in the short tenure of the roommates. Santana's obsessive drinking had turned into excessive one night stands, and the Latina turned back into HBIC Santana of junior year. Not giving a shit about anyone but herself. Hiding from the reality of her world and situation, and tearing anyone down that tried to be her friend. Especially, Quinn._

 _"Fuck you, Quinn. She doesn't have to leave. This is my apartment, too." The Latina tries to pick herself up off the ground._

 _"What's her name, Santana?"_

 _The Latina hesitates, "Um, Stacy?"_

 _Quinn snaps her eyes up to the girl, "It's Melissa. I should probably just go."_

 _"That's for the best. You certainly don't want to just be another long legged, blue eyed blonde on her bedpost."_

 _"Fuck you, Quinn." Santana snaps._

 _The door closes behind Melissa and Quinn turns her attention back to the Latina who has finally gotten herself off the ground and onto a chair at the table._

 _"When are you going to figure your shit out, Santana?" Quinn all but yells at her friend. "Bringing girl after girl in here that looks just like her sin't going to bring her back. You realize that, right? Those girls aren't Brittany, and it's never going to be Brittany. Why can't you figure that out?"_

 _Santana lolls her head and her brown eyes meet Quinn's green, "Look, Lucy. You don't know what the fuck you are talking about, so just shut your fucking mouth and mind your own god damn business."_

 _"You are my god damn business, Santana. You're my best friend and I care about you. You're killing yourself trying to hang on to this relationship that doesn't exist anymore. You and Brittany dated for 8 months, Santana. You act like you dated for fucking years. It's fucking over. It's been over for close to two years. She has moved on. She's fucking happy. Just let go of that relationship." Quinn realizes she is cutting Santana deep with every word._

 _"Oh, so I am the one that holds on to relationships?" Santana seems to be gaining a little more composure through the argument, "How's Beth, Quinn? Hows your fucking daughter? Does she know about how Mommy dearest keeps pictures of her up on our fridge? How is that beautiful relationship?"_

 _"Too fucking far, Santana" Quinn breaths._

 _"Sorry you haven't gotten laid since Puck, but don't put your baggage on me, Fabray."_

 _Quinn snaps._

 _Santana gets up to make her way to her bedroom._

 _"You know why Brittany doesn't love you?" Quinn shouts across the apartment._

 _Santana turns and slowly looks at her friend._

 _"Cause you're fucking pathetic. You hide behind cruel words and bitchy remarks because you can't face the fact that you are fucking alone and fucking miserable. You pretend you are on top of the world, when in reality you are the lowest of the low. You push away any that could possible love you, because you can't even fucking love yourself. Guess what, Santana? You don't deserve to be loved. You are selfish, you are rude, you are insufferable. I can't believe Brittany stayed with you as long as she did. She really must be as stupid as they all say, hanging onto someone like you. You couldn't even be honest with yourself enough to hold on to the one fucking good thing you had in your life. No one fucking blames Brittany for moving on so quickly, hell we were surprised she stayed with your sorry ass for that long. You are a leech. You clamped onto her and sucked everything good out of that girl."_

 _Tears were streaming down Santana's face._

 _"Sam isn't afraid of what he feels for her. He is proud to be with her. He makes her fucking happy. You probably just made her afraid to be with anyone else. You probably convinced her with promise of rainbows and butterflies because you were so fucking afraid to be alone, and poor, sweet, naive little Brittany was easy prey."_

 _"DO NOT TALK ABOUT HER" Santana screams, "You don't know what you're talking about Fabray. You don't know what our relationship was."_

 _"Yes, I do Santana. Brittany followed you around like a puppy and you just manipulated her into thinking it was love. It clearly wasn't as great as you think it was because look how quickly she moved on. Look how many times she rejected you after it. She doesn't love you, Santana. She probably never loved you, Santana. How could anyone fucking love you. Look at you. You're pathetic."_

 _Before Santana could respond, Quinn stalks back into her room._

 _The next day, Quinn woke up with a horrible headache and she hadn't even been drinking. She knew she had gone way too far with, Santana. She and Santana were known for being at each other's throats all the time. They had a love hate relationship. Two different sides of the same bitch coin. But, Quinn knew this time she would really have to make it up to her best friend. No matter what, Quinn loved Santana, and she really took it way too far. She said things she didn't mean, and only used them to cut down her friend. If anyone was pathetic, it was Quinn._

 _The blonde rolled herself out of bed, and went to the kitchen to make Santana her favorite breakfast as the start of a long apology. When she finally got the tray ready, she made her way to Santana's room and pushed the door open._

 _"Santana" she whispered as the door swung open. Quinn was shocked with what she was met with. The room was empty. Drawers were flung open, the closet was empty, the bed was stripped. Posters taken off the wall. The only thing left was a note on the bed._

 _Q -_

 _Wouldn't want to hold you back anymore._

 _-S_

 _End Flashback_

Tears were pricking at Santana's eyes as she relived her final moments with Quinn. Mercedes had shifted her seat to be next to Santana. An arm draped across her friends shoulders, holding her close. Quinn played on Santana's deepest insecurities. Insecurities that Santana had opened up about to Mercedes. Mercedes knew that being friends with Santana was a process, and the Latina could be so stubborn, but Quinn really took it way too far. One thing Santana was was a bitch, but she was also loyal and loving and devoted to those she cared about. Mercedes was shocked. She knew Quinn had treated Santana badly, but she didn't know the extent. Mercedes had to hear what Quinn had to say about this episode.

What neither woman realized was that they weren't alone in their moment. Just outside the conference room stood Brittany, who had come to see if they wanted to get lunch. She didn't mean to overhear, but she couldn't help it.

Tears streaming down her face.

* * *

AN2: Thoughts? Would love to hear them.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Own nothing. Just borrowing! Enjoy.

* * *

Brittany's head was swirling. Uncontrollably concocting images of that night's events'. Santana's words burned in her mind, her brain filling in details and creating scenery unknown to her. She was overwhelmed to say the very least. Emotions ran rampant and she was unsure of how to make sense of most of them. First of all, she was sad that Quinn would use Brittany's "naïveté" against Santana and against Brittany herself. Besides the Latina, Quinn was the one person, one friend, who understand Brittany on a deeper level. Quinn understood that it was the name calling, the teasing, the verbal abuse that turned Brittany into the ditz everyone labeled her as. Brittany unwillingly internalized her public persona, instead of claiming her own space. The fight against the names was one she would never be over. Quinn, however, was privy to Brittany's "real" side. The one that loved numbers and words, and would help Santana with her calculus homework and helped Quinn edit her college essay. Brittany felt safer showing her real self with her best friends; always more comfortable helping others than helping herself. Quinn was always amazed that Brittany was able to comprehend theorems and pieces of literature meant for a college student, but struggled to get through Algebra II. It was only after a long talk with Santana that Quinn finally came to understand Brittany's special brand of genius. It might not make sense, but with Quinn and Santana, Brittany felt like she made sense.

For years, Brittany allowed Santana and Quinn to be the ring leaders of their posse. Rarely did she feel the need to assert herself, and for better or worse, assumed her friends kept her best interests in mind. But, not more. She needed to prove to Santana that she no longer was going to sit around and wait for things to happen for her. She was no longer going to take the easy road. In her previous life, Brittany shied away from confrontation. It made her incredibly uncomfortable - to think that the other person was building up ammunition against her - ran chills up her spine. Brittany came off as rainbows and unicorns with intention. However, she realized that she was no longer in a place in her life where she could go with the flow. For too long she let others dictate her actions, but now she was carving her own life. Which is what led her to this moment, sitting in a coffee shop off the beaten path waiting for Quinn to meet her.

Brittany hears the sounds of the door opening, and sees Quinn bustle in from the streets. Right away she can tell Quinn is on the defensive. Quinn usually oozes confidence and composure, every hair in the perfect place, each pearl with the perfect glisten. And, while today she still looks beautiful, Quinn's hazel eyes are a dead gift away that she is leary of what lies ahead. For once, Brittany has an upper hand. The taller blonde waves over to Quinn and pushes the green tea latte she had ordered, remembering how much the lawyer loved them. At the sight, Quinn immediately softens.

"Thanks, B" she smiles warmly, "Surprised you remembered. Pretty sure you changed your own order everything at Lima Bean because you would forget what you ordered last time." Quinn giggles and seemingly shakes her head at the memory.

It takes everything in Brittany not to immediately unleash on Quinn and remark on how it seems thematic for Quinn to question Brittany'S varying mental abilities. However, Brittany's intention is to take the upper hand in this conversation, specifically picking a public place, where she could not get too loud and intentionally giving herself a clear exit.

So, instead of going off, Brittany returns Quinn's smile, "Well, we were best friends. Though right now I am struggling to remember why."

Quinn almost chokes on her latte as Brittany so casually cuts her down and then, without batting an eyelash, hands the choking blonde a napkin. Quinn wipes her chin, "What are you talking about, Brittany?"

"Look, Q, I am not here to catch up or gab like old friends. I am here to finally for the one time in my life stand up for myself and to stand up to you." Quinn goes to say something, but Brittany holds up her hand. "This really isn't meant to be a conversation, I really just want you to listen for once without imposing your will."

Quinn visibly gulps. She had never seen Brittany like this before. The dancer's eyes were steely gray, as if a storm was taking over an ocean, and she spoke with a clipped monotony. This isn't the typical, bubbly Brittany that Quinn had grown accustomed to over their years in high school. This was an assertive, adult Brittany. A Brittany she only saw once in a blue moon. The short blonde just nods her head, allowing for the taller blonde to continue.

"I know what happened between you and Santana. Well, I know Santana's version of what happened, and frankly that is really all I care about" Brittany begins, "It is beyond obvious that the two of you have shit to iron out and need more help in getting over this crazy love-hate relationship you thrived on in high school. I will leave it at that. What I am here to say is that never again will you tell her how I feel about her, because Quinn you absolutely have no idea how I feel about her. You have no idea what our relationship was or is meant to be, and quite honestly, it doesn't matter what the fuck you think. What happens between me and Santana is determined and understood by me and Santana. Exclusively. Nod if you understand."

Quinn's mind is whirring a mile a minute, trying to take in everything Brittany is saying, while also trying to develop some kind of response that isn't sorry, while also being blown away by the person sitting in front of her. She nods and before having a second to breathe, Brittany continues.

"You had no fucking right to impose your analysis of me, my intelligence, my intentions or my motives when trying to tear Santana to pieces. The fact that you even brought me into an argument about Santana's behavior shows how petty you are, and how truly unaware you are of people's emotions. I get that she is difficult, I get she can be crass and rude and emotionally unavailable, but she is also sensitive and caring and loyal and above all else so utterly self conscious about all those things. And you know that. You know everything about us, Q, and you fucking use it to tear us down. You can really be such a manipulative bitch. I get this was a long time ago, and I understand and pray you have grown up, but I need to make myself perfectly clear. Never will you impose yourself on my relationship with Santana. Never will you use our weaknesses against us because I won't stand for it anymore. I love you, Q. Always have, always will. I don't hold grudges, but I promise I pick her every time and if you can't make it right with her, then you lose me too."

Before Quinn can even say a word, Brittany is nothing but a flash of long blonde hair and the jingle of a door.

* * *

Santana sits at the piano in a rehearsal room at Hell to the No. The budding star is waiting for Artie, Brittany and the production crew to begin filming the first part of their video. Santana was surprised that they were able to do it all at the offices, but apparently Artie had spent time with members of the production crew transforming some of the dance rooms.

The previous night had been a long with Santana. After breaking down to Mercedes, she found little solace in staying at the office and found herself driving towards the coast. Hoping the serenity of the ocean would calm her down and bring her some solitude. Sitting on the sand, staring at the crashing waves, Santana's mind did anything but rest. Instead it ran through a catalogue of her past - the night with Quinn, which was really just the end of some other beginning, her first few months in LA trying to find her footing, reuniting with Mercedes and the incredible friendship that has grown, and finally, but certainly of most importance, her run in with Brittany in the dance studio rang clearly in her mind.

The words Santana had been waiting years to hear were finally spoken. Was it closure? How could it be closure when Santana was nowhere near ready to say goodbye, but also not ready to welcome the blonde back into her life, and Santana knew that there was no way the two of them could just be friends. Even the notion of that was ridiculous. The Latina idly runs her fingers across the keys, before banging out a melody

 _I lie to my heart 'cause I thought you felt it_

 _You can't light a fire, if the candles melted_

 _No you don't have to love me_

 _If you don't wanna_

 _Don't act like I mean nothing_

 _But, if you're gonna_

 _Well, when you're better off_

 _Unkiss me, untouch me_

 _Untake this heart_

 _And i'm missing_

 _Just one thing_

 _A brand new star_

 _Unkiss me, untouch me_

 _Untake this heart_

Her voice trembles over the last words of her rendition of Maroon 5's techno laced love song. Tears thicken the back of her throat, and threaten to fall from her eyes. She all but slams the keys of the piano thinking about how it easy this would all be if she could forget everything that Brittany meant, means, to her. How strong the bond between the two is, and how even though now frayed, still holds her together. She just wished she never knew the beauty of the blonde's face, the softness of her skin, the electric quality of her kiss, and the magnitude of her love.

A cough pulls Santana from her own thoughts, and she glances towards the door only to find Artie and Brittany. Artie looks the most uncomfortable, as he glances between the two women. Brittany's blue eyes are clouded, tears at their brim. Santana cannot be sure how long the two have been in the room, listening to her sing, but judging from Brittany's face and reaction, the message of the song was heard.

"Sorry to interrupt, Santana" Artie says as he rolls toward the table set up in the corner, "Um, are you ready to prep for the first filming session? Everything is set up in the practice space. I just wanted to review with you and Brittany first." Once again, the man's eyes were darting back and forth between the two women. Things haven't been this awkward between the three of them since his sophomore year in high school, when he walked in on his then girlfriend, Brittany, and Santana talking particularly close at a Glee party.

"No, it's not an issue" Santana replies, and for the first time takes her eyes of the blonde and moves them down to her fidgeting hands, "I just lost myself for a second there." She plasters a fake smile on, and looks over to Artie who has begun to unpack his belongings at the table.

Brittany still remains motionless by the door and on a whim, Santana glides toward the blonde and grabs her hand, "Brittany" she says and waits patiently for blue eyes to meet her brown ones. "I didn't mean for you to hear that. I am trying to make sense of a lot of emotions that are buzzing through me right now, and sometimes singing helps me. But, I really don't want you to read into that, I just…"

The blonde seems to snap out of her trance like state, and truly focuses on the Latina, "You use singing, like I use dancing."

Santana smiles at the most simple of connections the two share, "Yeah, I do, Britt. But, really I didn't mean for you to hear that."

Without missing a beat Brittany replies, "I didn't mean to make you feel like that."

Santana does not have a verbal response, she just squeezes Brittany's hand before pulling the taller girl towards the table where Artie is waiting.

Artie coughs again, as if testing the air and seeing if it was okay to speak, "Alright" he flips open his binder and there on the first page are the words Love in the Dark. "Santana decided that the opening number should be Love in the Dark, and the more thought about it, the more I agree. There is a constant theme of light throughout the entire album, and whether intentional or not, this song will truly set the stage, so to speak, for the our use of the light as a visual element."

Before Artie can continue, Brittany speaks up "Was it intentional?" The blonde cocks her head towards the other woman in question.

Santana gulps, trying to buy time, "Was what intentional?"

"The use of light throughout the album. Did you realize you were doing that?"

"Um, yeah" Santana replies quietly.

" Why" Brittany asks innocently. When Santana looks down the blonde immediately responds, "Sorry, you obviously don't have to tell me. Um, it would just be helpful to try to understand the emotion you were trying to invoke in the words, so that I can reply to those or create my own responses with the dance…"

Though Artie might not be able to tell, this is Brittany's subtle way of trying to understand what Santana was feeling through their break up. It had nothing to do with the dance, it had to do with Brittany trying to piece together Santana's experience and reconnect. The brunette decides that this might be advantageous, using the album as a way for the two to understand their own emotions surrounding their rift might allow them to avoid the all encompassing awkward conversation.

Santana sighs, "Love is light. When it's gone, you notice that things darken, and the dark can be all encompassing. Light exposes things, and makes things real. This song focuses on needing truth to love, needing answers, needing compromise. I guess the other song with light is I Miss You, and it's about how light or the absence of light leaves you alone with your emotions" Santana shrugs in reply.

The blonde just nods and runs her hand over the words on the page.

"Thanks for that Santana, trying to get into your head through more than just the lyrics will really allow all of us to have the greatest artistic influence over this tour."

All three focus back on the binder, as the artistic director goes over his vision for the beginning video which involves both women. "We will open with a still shot of Brittany getting out of a cab and approaching a door, in downtown LA, all of these 'real life' shots will be filmed later on and edited in. When Santana opens the door, the entire stage and screen will go dark, but slowly a light will flicker on the screen. Emanating from a table with a single lamp." Artie continues on, and when he reaches the next song, Artie glances back up Santana and Brittany, "Are we ready?"

All the two women can do is nod, before the three exit and head towards the shoot room.

* * *

Two days later, Brittany and Santana find themselves sitting in a conference room with Artie and Mercedes. Artie had finished his cut on Love in the Dark, and he wanted to get the team's finalized opinion on the opening number, before continuing head on with the rest of the video series. The artistic director wanted to ensure a common thread was woven through all eight numbers, and that thread had to be established in this first shoot.

The two performers were both still mentally, physically, and most of all emotionally exhausted from the close to 6 hours they had put into the shoot just two days ago. Not only were the singer and dancer giving their everything to the piece, the two in question also had to battle the emotional background that came with this work. Brittany had actually never heard the song, so there were times when she would completely drop character, which is funny because her character is herself.

Artie wanted to do their best to get the entire sequence in one extended shoot. The film range was small, working with a closed set, and Artie felt that emotion was better expressed in this long form.

After the shoot ended, Mercedes gave both Santana and Brittany the following day off - she and Artie would finalize the film, while also working with the artistic team to move the project forward. The 24 hours, though brief, also gave Santana and Brittany time to come to terms with the emotional onslaught they were about to go through. If Love in the Dark was a go, the goal was to get through the next 7 songs in 13 days. The tour was leaving in 21. The 13 day approach gave them a week for any major edits or redoes.

"Mercedes? Will you hit the lights?" Artie has just finished setting his computer up to the Apple TV in the conference room and is ready to showcase his work. "Here we go team, for the first time ever, I present to you Love in the Dark by Santana Lopez."

Brittany and Santana are both sitting at the far end of the table from the screen, wanting to get the full picture. Their chairs are about 3 feet apart, but Brittany deftly inches closer and closer to the brunette.

The screen comes to life and the beginning of the tour is set just as Artie had explained two days prior. Focusing on Brittany's return into Santana's life. When the lamp comes back into focus, the viewer is brought into what is meant to be a room in Santana's apartment, though artistically it is quite sparse - nothing but a table with the lamp on the middle, a door on the far left end and a wall with photos on the far right. The camera pans out from the lighted lamp, and you see the blonde and brunette standing across the table from one another, Brittany standing by the door with the handle of her bag in one hand and Santana with her back turned, arms wrapped around her body. Soon, music floods in and Santana's voice picks up.

 _Take your eyes off of me so I can leave_

 _I'm far too ashamed to do it with you watching me_

 _This is never ending, we have been here before_

 _But I can't stay this time cause I don't love you more_

The frame stays wide, as the Brittany dramatically gestures towards Santana, begging and pleading with her, seemingly to turn around and look at her. Santana stays stoic, with her back turned to the blonde, acting as if Brittany's words have no impact on her. However, the audience can see the brunette losing her composure. Shaking hands, heaving chest give away her calmness. The Santana on screen slowly turns to face Brittany who has begun to make her way across the room.

 _Please stay where you_

 _Don't come any closer_

 _Don't try to change my mind_

 _I'm being cruel to be kind_

Brittany halts her movements momentarily, but sides step the table and Santana mirrors her movements keeping the distance and the table between the two. Brittany's movements around the table are full of grace, composure and light. While Santana's movements are haunted and stiff.

 _I can't love you in the dark_

 _It feels like we're oceans apart_

 _There is so much space between us_

 _Maybe we're already defeated_

 _Ah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah everything changed me_

The women have now ended up on opposite sides of the room. Brittany continuing to plead and beg with Santana, pulling letters out of her pockets. Putting them on the table, flooded in light. Gesturing to her heart and then pointing at Santana. The blonde pulls a bracelet out of jacket.

 _We're not the only ones_

 _I don't regret a thing_

 _Every word I've said_

 _You know I'll always mean_

 _It is the world to me_

 _That you are in my life_

 _But I want to live_

 _And not just survive_

This is the one time in the video that Santana is singing the words of the song. It is as if she is watching Brittany's tirade and reacting in such form. The singer has broken the fourth wall and joins the audience in watching the blonde beg for her back. Tears stream down the brunettes face as she sings to Brittany. On the words survive, Brittany has backed up to wall of photos and in one swift motion, completely throws herself over the table and lamp and lands in a standing somersault in front of Santana.

 _That's why I can't love you in the dark_

 _It feels like we're oceans apart_

 _There is so much space between us_

 _Maybe we're already defeated_

The dichotomy between the words of the song and the actually spacing of the two performers is staggering. Brittany has Santana almost pushed against the wall, the singers face in her hands, wiping tears away with the pads of the thumbs. Before she spins and leads the brunette in a simplified move from the pas de deux. Slowly Santana gains her control back, and moves Brittany towards the door, bag in tow.

 _'Cause yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah_

 _Everything changed me_

 _And i-i-i-I-I don't think you can save me_

The final shot is Santana shutting off the lamp.

"Wow" Mercedes breathes, bringing everyone in the room back to reality. Santana was so enthralled with the video that she didn't even realize she was crying or that Brittany's hand was interlaced with hers on her lap.

* * *

A/N: Ah. That was tough to write. I wish I could just let you all into my head with this video montage. Video reaction/flashbacks from S&B plus Quinn/Santana showdown (?) in the next update. Thanks for sticking with me!


	12. Chapter 12

Santana rolls over in her bed without opening her eyes, she doesn't need to open her eyes to feel the Los Angeles sunlight streaming in through her first floor window. She must have forgotten to close her black out blinds when she returned home last night. The brunette cannot stand to be awake before she truly feels ready, and lately it feels like she can never get enough sleep. As she turns to roll towards the middle of her bed, she is met with unexpected resistance. What undoubtedly felt like limbs surfaced as an obstacle in her path. Brown eyes pop open, and focus in on a mess of familiar blonde hair, splayed across "her" side of the bed. Santana's breath begins to quicken. She quickly dives her hands under the covers, and breathes a sigh of relief when she realizes she is in fact wearing all her clothes. Slowly, she shakes the sleep out of her brain,stretches out her lithe muscles, rubs the dust from her eyes and slowly remembers the day before and the major steps she had taken in her career and potentially her relationship with Brittany.

Brittany.

Brittany.

Brittany.

Santana cannot help the small smile that cracks her face as she finds herself watching Brittany sleep. It's like no time has past since Santana would wait a few minutes every morning to wake Brittany up for cheer practice. Just like when they were teenages, Brittany was a fidgety sleeper; either spending her time gripping Santana, or with her arms haphazardly shoved under her pillow. Santana never knew what position she would find the blonde in each morning; the only thing she did know is that blonde would be there.

With her. Sharing time with her. Breathing the same air as her. Occupying the same space as her. Loving her.

The Latina sadly chuckles to herself before quietly getting out of bed to freshen up for the day.

Her AppleWatch dock reads 8:17 AM, relieved that she still at time before her 10:30 AM call time down at the studio. Both women had a big day ahead of them - with the successful conclusion to their first video piece, Artie and Mercedes were excited to move forward and film another portion today. Luckily, Artie had shared his vision boards with Brittany and Santana so they were not going in blind. Santana had vocal training this morning, while Brittany and Harry would finish up their choreo for Sweetest Devotion. Since Sweetest Devotion was one of Santana's more well known songs, Artie decided to make this one the most music video like. It would feature clips of the women separately - Santana in the recording studio singing and writing in her "apartment" which was really just a set, and Brittany in a ballet studio.

Artie thought the staccato beats of the song fit a ballet feature and would allow Brittany to get creative with two of her favorite styles - ballet and hip hop. This song would actually close the tour every night, but artistically Artie liked the idea of completing the first and last act back to back. This allowed all three artists to understand the arc of the story and be able to make stylistic changes as necessary over the next few weeks. Santana couldn't help but roll her eyes when she thought of how excited her former classmate looked going over more and more details. Santana never realized how talented or passionate Artie was in high school, obviously distracted by the boys affinity for her love, she never really gave him or his talents the light of Latina did her best to not think about high school for a variety reasons, but the main reason is that besides Mercedes, and well Brittany, high school was not something she looked favorably upon. And, the worst part, is the for the most part it was her own fault. She hated herself so much that she took it on everyone else. It was hard to have the light of her past out shine the overbearing dark.

Santana sighed to herself as she continued through her morning routine in front of her bathroom mirror. She stood at her single vanity - the other bedroom suite had a double vanity, but Santana had no one to share it with, so she willing took the smaller set up - primping and preening. Meticulously checking for rogue eyebrow hairs with her tweezers, before delicately washing her face and brushing her teeth. Because she was going to spend the majority of her day in the studio and on location in the city proper, Santana knew she would get a full face of make up from the crew, so she decided to keep it natural and just applied a little Burt's Bees to her full lips. She takes one more deep breath, and one last look in the mirror. She could handle this. Sure, waking up to Brittany for the first time in years was a little shocking, but they were both adults now. It would all be okay, or so she tried to convince herself.

As the singer swept through the bedroom, making her way towards her walk in closet on the opposite side of the room, she could not help but notice that Brittany had adjusted her sleeping position. The blonde's left hand was now gripping the sheets where Santana once lay, as she now was sprawled on back with her right arm flung over head. The singer couldn't help it when her breath caught at the sight. It wasn't hard to be enamored by the blonde's inherit beauty. The soft angles of her body, her muscles never losing their taut definition from years of dance. Her blonde hair as bright as it was when the girls were 7 years old. The way Santana's just too small clothes clung just too tightly on Brittany's elongated torso. The blonde, even though she had clothes left at the apartment because Santana never had the heart to truly discard them was adamant about wearing the Latina's clothes to bed the night before. Santana had to pull herself away from the scene, internally chastising herself.

There is too much left to talk about. There is too much unresolved. But, there are also so many feelings. Mutual feelings. Brittany had made it incredible clear how she felt, or else what she claimed to feel.

Could Santana really deny feelings for Brittany? Hadn't it always been Brittany? Wouldn't it always be Brittany?

Santana just finished pulling on her favorite Rolling Stones baseball tee and made an internal resolution to lay the groundwork with Brittany today. Before they continued down whatever road they were on, they had to have a real talk about their intentions. A lot was said yesterday, but that was past focused, Santana needed reassurance about the future. Their future.

As Santana made moves towards the kitchen, she decides it would be prudent to give Brittany some ample time to get herself ready and get back to her apartment before heading to the studio herself. The singer leaned down by her own bedside table, and gently brushed Brittany's blond hair out of her face before whispering out,

"Britt...Brittany" Santana stifled a giggle as Brittany frowned at the sound like always, but continued on sleeping; Resigned to the fact that the gentle approach was not going to work, Santana raised her voice a little "Yo, Pierce. Wake yo ass up!" Okay, maybe she raised her voice more than a little.

The blonde immediately shot up to a sitting position, with a confused look on her face as her head whipped back and forth. "What, what, where, what…" Brittany's blue eyes snapped to Santana's brown, and she immediately patted down her body to make sure she was wearing clothes. At this reaction, Santana can help but laugh out loud, as she was able to relate to what the blonde was dealing with herself just a few minutes ago.

.

"Don't worry, Britt." She smiled softly at the still very confused blonde in her bed "Nothing like that happened." The blonde still had not said a word and was almost staring at Santana as if she thought the Latina was a mirage, "judging by the empty wine glasses on the nightstands and the fact that I am pretty sure I didn't brush my teeth last night...I think we had a little too much to drink and we fell asleep mid conversation." The blonde just nodded and continued to sheepishly look at her ex girlfriend.

Santana's throat runs a little dry and she slowly loses her confidence, "Um anyways...I'll give you some space to get changed. It's right around 8:30ish and we have to be in the studio at 10:30, so you should still have some time to run home and change if need be." The words keep coming and she truly can't stop the flow of information from pouring out of her mouth. "Or, I mean, you can definitely shower here, your stuff is in the back of my closet. Well, um that probably wouldn't fit you anymore." Santana's eyes grew wide, "Not because you gained weight or anything, just because, well it's old and I haven't washed it in years, so probably has that weird musty smell. And you probably wouldn't want to wear that to work, but we can totally find something of mine that could fit you. It might just be a little small. Again, not a comment about your weight or how big you are, but just that I am a few inches shorter than you, and even in high school when you would wear my clothes they were definitely a little smaller on you. I mean, you still looked really good and all but..."

At this point, Santana hasn't taken a breath in 20 seconds, as she was about to open her mouth again, she freezes when she feels Brittany's hand cover hers on the bed. A silent physical representation that it is okay if Santana stops talking.

"Thanks, San. I'll be out in a minute" Brittany gives the Latina small smile, before, without much notice, leaning forward to the brunette sitting on the edge of the bed and placing a small kiss on her forehead.

Two pairs of eyes widen immediately, as Santana hops up from the bed and all but sprints to the door, while stumbling over her words, "Ah, right, in a minute, I will make some kissing, I mean coffee. Yeah yeah, I'll make coffee". As Santana closes the door behind her, she leans back against the door and breathes out a "holy shit".

"Holy shit" Brittany all but squeals, as she realizes that she just kissed Santana on the forehead. The blonde immediately throws herself back against the pillows and throws her hands over her face, and slowly starts hitting herself in the forehead. Mumbling to herself, "What we you thinking? Kissing her? Kissing her? After you made so much progress yesterday, and she seemed ready to let you back in fully so you could maybe start rebuilding and you go a share an intimate moment? UGH!"

Brittany rolls over onto her stomach and inhales deeply. Which she instantly realized was a major mistake. Her entire body was overwhelmed with the scent of Santana. It was amazing that even after all this time Santana's sheets still smelled the same. Did she use the same detergent as her parents did back in Lima? Brittany inhales again - maybe it was just her smell that had not changed, and it was pervasive to Brittany as ever. They always say that sense of smell has a strong link to memories, and the smell of Santana (and her sheets) certainly bring memories flooding back to Brittany. The warmness of her aroma, the almost deep nature of the smell, still brought the hairs of the nape of her neck to stand on end. It reminded her of days in the choir room, walks in the park, the most comfortable silence while staring into each other's eyes laying in bed. Her scent was something about Santana that did not change. What else about her hasn't changed?

Well, she still starts to ramble when she feels awkward, like she did after Brittany kissed her forehead. She acted almost like she did when Brittany first kissed her in her own bedroom all those years ago. Santana began stuttering and rambling like no other. Her cheeks rushed with blood, and her eyes batted, as the young Latina tried to regain her thoughts. Wait a second, Brittany slowly replays the last kiss very slowly in her mind. Just like she could every kiss with Santana that she had ever had.

As Brittany covered Santana's hand, Santana almost imperceptibly raised her pinky to brush over the top of Brittany's own pinky. Her breathing stilled and it seemed as though her voice caught in her voice, just like 12 years ago before their first kiss. As Brittany leaned forward, Santana's eyes closed slowly and she slowly met the blonde's lips with a slight lean of her head. Her round cheeks, yet again, filled with color. The stuttering and rambling was in full effect. Did Santana still succumb to Brittany the same way? Was she as nervous being around the blonde, as the blonde was being around the brunette? Was the kiss not as bad as she thought?

Questions bounced around Brittany's head, as she ran her hands through her long blonde hair. She was so sure what she wanted, she was so sure that Santana was it for her, always had been, always would be. What scared her is all the barriers, physical and metaphysical that stood in her way of getting what she wanted. The one thing she did know is her willingness to work for the woman that had never left her head or heart since she was 13 years old. The only difference is that Brittany wasn't afraid anymore. The only thing that scared her was losing Santana, and she really felt like after yesterday, after watching that video together, getting ready to recreate their entire love story together, the blonde believed they still had a chance.

Brittany quickly bounced out of bed, as her internal diatribe was probably going to make her late for work. She found her clothes that she (or most likely an OCD Santana) had folded neatly on the bureau and discarded the sleep clothes she had borrowed from the Latina. Of course Santana still slept in matching sleep shorts and tank tops, just like high school, but the silk one Brittany just took off was certainly more expensive than anything Santana shoplifted from the stores in Lima. As Brittany made her way out the kitchen, she heard Santana singing as she was preparing what had to be smoothies, seeing as her voice would be drown out every so often by the whir of the blender. Brittany couldn't recognize the song, but she certainly recognized that Santana wrote it.

 _Couldn't help myself_

 _You're too good to be true_

 _I fall short each time_

 _Every time she ain't here_

Brittany stood just outside the kitchen, wanting to hear more, still only catching snippets over the sound of the blender.

 _Like a fool for fire_

 _I fall with my pride and all_

 _Like a bomb before explosion_

 _Ticking by your call_

Brittany always loved Santana's voice, every since before the started Glee club, Santana would sing along in the backseat of her mother's station wagon to whatever pop hit was on the radio, and even sometimes would sing along with her dad when he played his Stevie Wonder albums on long car trips. But now, it was so clear that Santana was always meant to sing her own music. Music she believed in. Brittany knew she would never tire of hearing Santana sing her words, sing her thoughts and feelings, even if the songs were gut wrenchingly difficult to come to terms with.

Soon the blender stopped, and Santana's voice ripped through the whole bungalow, as she belted what must be the chorus of the song.

 _I am just a child who_

 _Belongs on her knees_

 _But I found a girl, who I love more_

 _Than I ever did you before_

 _So stand beside the river I cried_

 _And let yourself down_

 _Look how you want me know_

 _That I don't need you_

Like Brittany said...gut wrenching.

"That's a really powerful song" the blonde said, trying to keep her voice steady, as she finally presented herself in the kitchen. The Latina couldn't help but jump slightly at the blonde's entrance.

"Fuck, Brittany, let a girl know you're about to pop up. I almost lost a finger" Santana shook the blade of the blender that was in her left hand in the dancer's direction. Before she went back to cleaning up from making breakfast. Brittany knew she attempting to avoid the mention of the song, and wasn't going to let Santana off the hook that easy.

"Is that one on this new album?"

The blonde pushed the issue again. Santana stood up a bit straighter, almost as if she was physically putting up her guards. There was a mixture between a scoff and a laugh in response to the question. "You're my lead dancer and you haven't listened to my album in it's entirety multiple times?" Santana faked an aghast look, "Not impressing the superstar here, Brittany."

The singer tosses her hair, really trying to lay it on thick, but Brittany doesn't take the bait. "I don't like to pre-interpret my dance interpretations. It's better for my process to listen in the moment." She sits down at the counter, and Santana continues to pretend to be distracted by the blender. "So, is that song another look into your head?"

"It's just a song, Brittany."

"But, you wrote it" the blonde responds quickly, you never just write something. Your words, vicious or otherwise, have always had meaning. There must be a reason that you were singing it this morning." She ends the reply with a soft shrug, not trying to be combative, but instead observational about the situation.

Santana closes her eyes and shakes her head, clearly uncomfortable where the conversation was going. She glances back up at the blonde, whose blue eyes are boring into Santana..waiting for an answer, "You shouldn't read into all my lyrics. Might drive yourself crazy." The Latina turns around, in order to bring the blender to the sink. Any other day she would have left it out on the counter, only for Mercedes to return for work and scream at her for yet another dirty dish. But Santana was willing to do anything to avoid talking to Brittany, especially about this song.

She reaches to turn the water on, and thinks she has won, but then Brittany speaks up, "You told me you weren't going to avoid conversations, Santana. I can't help but think this song is about me, and I know that a lot of words are dramaticized, but I don't know. You wrote an album about our break up, and I have to dance to those words. You words about me, about us, about what I did" the blonde's voice is breaking and it makes Santana's heart clench. "I want to be part of the journey of sorting those emotions out, San. I don't want to be left listening anymore."

"This one isn't about you" Santana all but whispers over the spray of the water. She still has her back to Brittany, as to not see her reaction.

"Wait, it's not about me" Brittany's mind whirs at the words, "Was, um, was there another...did you date...um but it's about finding...sorry, I mean, I just thought that there wasn't anyone...I guess." Santana could yet again hear the blonde's voice on the brink of tears, and she realizes that Brittany thinks that Santana fell in love with someone else and wrote a song about that woman.

Santana turns back towards the counter and sees the blonde's blue eyes, glossy "No, B, it's not about a woman. Well, I mean it is, but not in the way you think."

"You need to help me out here, Santana."

Santana takes a deep breath. She walks back over to the counter to retrieve the two smoothies. "It's kale, coconut water and pineapple. You'll like it" she says as she pushes the drink towards Brittany. The blonde runs her long finger down the condensation covered glass. The latina slides into the stool next to Brittany, and takes a small sip of her drink, "The song isn't about another woman I was romantically linked to. There hasn't been anyone serious since you." Brittany slightly nods, and Santana slightly cringes. How insane that there hasn't been anyone serious in all that time.

"There wasn't anyone for me either…" Brittany begins.

"Don't, Britt. Come on. Don't do that." Brittany nods again, knowing she has already explained the Sam situation to the best of her ability and she couldn't force Santana to see it in any particular way. "The song, that song, I was singing" she hesitates, "Well it's about my abuela."

Brittany's head snaps in Santana's direction.

"Your abuela. Like, um, the abuela?"

A small chuckle escaped the brunette's lips, "Yup, THE abuela. I actually wrote it for my first album, as my original spec, and clearly they hated it because they wanted me singing bangers. But, yeah, I took some artistic licenses with interpretation but the story is all about what happened senior year."

Now Brittany takes some time and takes a sip of her smoothie, "Sorry, I guess I am struggling to see how that song, the song about finding another girl is about your abuela?"

Santana shrugs, "Like I said, I had to take some artistic licenses. Not sure anyone would want to hear a song that says 'Grandma why do you hate me for being gay'". Both women can't help but share a smile at Santana's crassness. "But, yeah, I mean it's about love, just not romantic love. I found someone who loved me more than my abuela did, and they gave me power to understand that not all love is good love. Gave me strength to rise above hardship, and showed me what real love should look like. That is was okay to cry, but I shouldn't be the one apologizing for who I am."

Brittany couldn't help herself but to move closer and closer to Santana as she spoke about the song, their thighs brushed together, and boldly so, the dancer reached out to place her hand on Santana's jean covered leg. Brittany's heart was so full knowing that some of Santana's music and feelings were about the good of their time spent together. It filled her heart even more

"Santana" the blonde whispers as she waits for Santana to turn her face towards her. When the singer finally faces the dancer, it is like two opposites of a weak magnet, slowly pulling the two women towards each other. Brittany keeps her eyes opens, because she wants to remember what Santana looks like in this moment. The moment before their next first kiss, she wants time to freeze so she she can engrain this in her mind. Just as she is about to push the final few centimeters, the front door to the bungalow bursts open.

"Satan, you best be out of bed and getting ready to go. Traffic is absolute craziness today!" Mercedes voice rips through the apartment as she enters the kitchen and for the second time in so many days finds the two ex-lovers in a rather suspicious position. Brittany calmly slides out of her stool, while keeping her hand on Santana's thigh.

"Jeez! Would you look at the time, I better run now or I won't be able to stop at my apartment before hitting the studio." Brittany quickly drains her smoothie, "Thanks for breakfast, San" and plants a quick kiss on Mercedes cheek before breezing out of the two singers shared home.

Mercedes watches the blonde leave, before whipping around to face her best friend. Santana's eyes are wide as the retreat from the door to Mercedes. "Okay, start from the beginning."

* * *

AN: Anddddddd, I am back. Can't really apologize for the long hiatus. I work two jobs in the winter, and one of them is being a basketball coach, so I really don't have a free moment to think, let alone continue writing. After season ended, I intended on getting right back into my story, but I fractured my hand (and everything else) became a massive chore. But, there it was the next installment. Future installment, will as the ending leads you, the day before and the reaction to the first video, as well as returning to present time and the next day shooting the next segment. I was going to put them together for quite a long update, but figured everyone would like a taste! As always, I am unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine, and I will go back and fix them when I get some time.

Hope everyone has been well, and that I haven't lost too many followers! I will not abandon this story!

Who else was in a state of shock after the DWTS results on Monday...I keep hoping it is a total joke. It is almost hard to write BSP as a dancer in this knowing that Hemo got SO ROBBED. Terrible.

Anyways, enough from me, let me know what you think. Would love to hear from you!


	13. Chapter 13

Mercedes stares at Santana, trying to patiently wait for an answer about what she just interrupted.

Santana looks around and grabs her smoothie, taking a long pull of the cold, green drink. Clearly, trying to buy some time before having to confront her best friend about what she just saw. As the cool liquid slides down Santana's throat, her mind races. Mad at herself for not closing the gap sooner. Mad at Mercedes for not walking into their home just a mere 20 seconds after she did. Mad at Brittany for well, no, she wasn't mad at Brittany. But, she was doubly mad at herself. The Latina knows she needs to lay the foundation before she and Brittany act on these impulses and regret moving too quickly. She can't get trampled on again, she can't hurt Brittany again, but she knows, deep down, that the tensions are rising between her and the blonde dancer because the feelings won't go away...ever. Soon her head really starts to hurt, and she realizes that she has not stopped chugging her smoothie and now she has a brain freeze.

"Fuck" Santana hisses out and places the cup back on the counter and her hand immediately shoots to the bridge of her nose, and she desperately shoves her tongue to the roof of mouth, looking for some relief.

"Alright, alright" Mercedes steps forward and rips Santana's hand from her face, "enough with the dramatics. What the fuck did I just walk in on?"

Santana tries to spin away on the stool, but Mercedes has her hips bracketed, "Just two colleagues having a nutritious breakfast before a challenging, yet fulfilling day at work" the Latina cattily responds with her tried and true Cheerio's smile plastered across her face.

Mercedes eyes narrow, and she just points her finger in Santana's face. "Okay, okay" the smaller girl sighs, " Well you know yesterday after we watched the video, how Brittany and I just kind of left?"

"Um, yeah" Mercedes rolls her eyes, "Artie thought you two hated it and almost hyperventilated about being inadequate until we got your text, which by the way wasn't incredibly professional."

Santana shrugs, "We liked the video. We were ready to move forward, isn't that all you needed to know."

Yet again, Mercedes narrows her eyes at her best friend.

Santana sighs under the diva's gaze, "You're right, I'm sorry. But, it was beyond difficult to watch that video with a discerning eye when it was me and Britt, ya know? That's our story, Cedes. That's our life. That's our heartbreak. There was a lot of non-acting in that video, and we both had to sort out those feelings." Mercedes nods with some amount of understanding before Santana moves on. "The video was amazing though, it captured everything perfectly, the emotions were so raw, and I don't know, even though I know what happens next, I find myself really wanting to watch."

Mercedes grabs Santana's hand, "Okay, great, the video is a success. I don't have doubts about that. What I certainly have doubts about is the fact that Brittany Pierce was in our house at 8:40 in the morning. Your door was closed when I got home last night, so I just assumed you had gone to bed early...alone. What happened?"

Santana takes a deep breath before diving in.

 _ **The Day Before…**_

Brittany's heart was racing as the screen went blank. She recognized the din of conversation around her; both Artie and Mercedes were beyond thrilled with the finished project of "Love You In the Dark". At the beginning of the project, Mercedes wasn't convinced with Artie's silent movie idea for this song. The diva was more compelled by the music video idea, with Santana engaged in the music and not the story. However, after watching the first piece she was all but convinced that this medium was best. Now the audience would be focused on both the story and Santana as she performed the song live on stage. The two creative types were still going over what they thought was best moving forward - perhaps a live performance for a song or two. Give Brittany more time to showcase in certain songs, as the video might solely focus on her. The idea of being separately together. Brittany hated the idea of a video just being about her - this should be all about Santana. The blonde knew she should be engaging in the artistic discourse, helping move the project along. She actually had a ton of ideas that she thought should be incorporated into later videos. Brittany had filmed, edited, and produce a lot of short videos; most people thought Fondue for Two was just some joke of a pastime for Brittany, but she really worked hard to learn all about film and production. She actually helped Santana make a recording video to send out to some music agents and performing art schools, back before Louisville was a thing. Brittany's pretty sure Santana never sent any of those videos out.

Brittany thought it was important that somehow they established Santana and Brittany as individuals. But, even more importantly, establish the two girls as a couple. both in their highlights and lowlights. Make the movies more than just about the music itself, but add some more content. If Santana only performs eight songs, the concert cannot be twenty-four minutes. As a dancer, Brittany told every story through her face and emotions, but even she could not tell their entire story through one dance or even 8 dances. Plus, she knew that at least one of the songs would not even feature her in person. Artie had some ideas about incorporating at least one stage number for just Santana, for her song called "Send Your Love". In the whirlwind of everything going on, Brittany hadn't actually listened to the entire album yet.

Regardless of all the thoughts going through her head, all Brittany could possibly focus on was the small hand clasped in her slightly bigger one, and the familiar light rubbing of Santana's thumb against her own. As the blonde looked down to her lap, she couldn't help the butterflies bursting in her stomach. She slowly took a chance at looking up at Santana to see her counterparts reaction to the piece. What she was not expected were for Santana's eyes to already be locked on her own set of baby blues.

Mercedes breaks through their fourth wall, just as Santana pulls Brittany up, "Okay, ladies, what did you…" before they could hear the end of the Mercedes question, Brittany is being lead out of the conference room, hot on the heels of the Latina. Brittany doesn't ask any questions and let's Santana take the lead.

Santana's hand feels hot as it grips Brittany's, their fingers laced and locked at the top knuckle. Not hot like when she leaves her hand to close to a fire, or when she used to smoke and her lighter would be low on fluid and she insisted she could get it to light. Hot as if electricity was shooting through her veins and she felt alive, and life was pulsing through her hand and the heat, the warmth was something she never wanted to lose. The Latina takes the blonde the backway out to the parking garage, where her G Wagon sat. Did Santana know what she was doing? Not exactly, but she knew that whatever tension was brewing between the two women, the finished product of that video tore it wide open.

"Fuck" Santana breathes, as she stops on a dime by the car and drops the dancer's hand. Brittany looked at the Latina, patiently waiting for some kind of communication. "Um, sorry, I just needed to get out of there. Um, the video was kind of a lot, huh?" The Latina breathes out that question, and her brown eyes catch Brittany's blue, which made clear she felt the same way. Santana tries to casually lean against the door of her car.

Brittany joins her against the car, so the two are shoulder to shoulder. Blonde hair mixing with deep brown. "A lot might be an understatement" she quietly replies, "It was like an actual out of body experience, ya know? I was watching us, be us, and play out all the built up emotions. It felt so real" Brittany can't help but trail off.

"It was real" Santana's voice cuts in, as she boldly stretches out her fingers and laces them with Brittany's. "I think we both know that we can't avoid this conversation anymore" Santana begins to speak, but she is still looking out across the parking garage instead of facing the blonde. "That video made clear that we can't just move on from this, at least it made it clear to me. I don't think I can continue to work this closely with you and just be this close to you" she squeezes Brittany's hand in her own, "without clearing the air. The dust has settled, I think it's time to clean it up."

All Brittany can do is nod, and though she isn't looking at Santana, she knows the other woman sees her reaction.

Santana glances down at her watch, which she wears on her right wrist, "Look, it is almost end of day anyways, what do you say we head back to my place, open a bottle of wine and lay all our cards on the table." She finally turns towards Brittany, and looks at the blonde expectantly. Santana can't get over how after all these years, so much but so little of Brittany has changed. The blonde has grown her bangs out, but still let her hair cover part of forehead with a delicate part. When she was thinking something over, she still lightly chewed on her bottom lip in contemplation. Her blue eyes still sparkle under Santana's gaze, just like they did as teenagers. Her face has thinned out, losing whatever imperceptible baby fat was left in high school. This change might be unnoticeable to anyone but Santana, who had spent the better part of her high school days memorizing everything that was Brittany. Before Santana's mind could wander any further, Brittany let go of her hand and walked to the passenger side of the car.

"Are you gonna unlock the doors, San?" Brittany peaked her head across the front of the car with a small smile on her lips. Santana quickly clicked the car open, before jumping into the driver's seat herself.

Brittany glanced over at the brunette, as she depressed the brake and pushed the small button on the dash that started the car. She giggled to herself as she thought of her old Toyota in Dayton, that she sold for probably the cost of one of Santana's tires before coming to LA. Hell, the cost of the Latina's car was probably more than one year at Ohio State.

"So, you finally got the G Wagon you always wanted?" the blonde mused, as the car edged out of the parking garage.

Santana hums in response, "Luckily, this car and my shoe addiction was the limit of my crazy spending once I made some money. You should have seen the car I was driving before, I don't even think it had a brand name and definitely didn't have two headlights." Brittany can't help but laugh at the thought. Even through high school, Santana was obsessed with cars. Her parents bought her a brand new black Audi convertible when she turned 16, which Santana dutifully totalled when she moved to New York City, Brittany would find out. The Latina was too proud to ask her parents for a new car, so she bought a jalopy off some guy in Queens and drove it all the way to LA. The rest of the car ride was filled with conversation just like this, the two women reminiscing about old cars, habits, anything and everything.

Before long, Santana pulled up to the small garage just outside her and Mercedes bungalow. She briefly hopped out to open the manual door on the garage, before slowly easing her car into its space. Brittany watched as Santana slowly reached forward to turn the car off. It must have been 2 minutes of silence before the blonde dancer spoke up, "So, you ready to do this?"

"Yeah, B" Santana nodded after exhaling deeply, "It's time."

 **Back to Present Time**

"Then we came back here, opened up a few bottles of wine and talked about everything in the past." Santana exhaled deeply, as she relayed the day before as best she could to Mercedes.

Mercedes had taken the stool that Brittany vacated, and just listened to her friend, trying to be supportive and let Santana mitigate these feelings. The diva recognized that between Brittany and Quinn being back in Santana's life, she had probably brought a lot of stress to the girl, but when Santana didn't move on, she knew she had to press.

"But, what does that look like, S? How did she explain everything?"

"As she always has. She has never faltered and deviated from what she believes. Brittany dated Sam because it was safe, easy, expected and predictable. Sam made everything in her life seem attainable and reachable, she never felt like she was letting anyone down." Santana gulps, and hesitates before looking back at her friend, "She said that Sam's lack of ambition made it easy for her be okay not being ambitious." Santana almost whispered. The Latina knew Mercedes would always have a soft spot for the big lipped blonde Bieber back in Ohio. Though Mercedes was now one of the most highly sought after bachelorettes on the west coast, first loves are always hard to get over.

Mercedes took what Santana said in stride, swallowing a rebuttal about the Sam she knew. Listening to Santana speak, Mercedes realized she never allowed herself to feel anything about the Brittany/Sam saga. Maybe now with Brittany back in their lives, she could finally come to terms with whatever she and Sam had all those years ago.

Soon Santana continued, "Brittany made it clear that she was willing to do almost anything for us to turn the page together, and at least be friends again. We really talked about everything. I even told her about the girls here, and in New York, and my fight to get over her. I mean she has heard a lot of it through the music, but it felt good to look her in the eye and tell her everything, you know?"

Santana took another deep breath, "I still love her, Cedes. Everything about this process has made that more than abundantly clear to me. This album isn't about me getting over her, it's me calling out to her, hoping she is still there."

"So, now that she is back and has apologized and you've spoken, you're just gonna start dating again? That doesn't seem right, Santana." Before Santana could protest, Mercedes continued, "Look, I am team Brittana more than anyone. Hell, I am the one that called her to come out here. Even in the past week, you have been more the Santana I know and love, but still, I want you to be reasonable. You are about to embark on a tour, your career is about to explode, do you have time nurture a relationship right now? Don't you think you two should slow down?"

"I've wasted so much of my life not being with her, crying over her, trying to forget her, and now she is in right here, in front of me, saying all the things I have only dreamt she would say to me again. I know it is crazy, but I am afraid of wasting more time. What if she hates LA, hates dancing for me, and in two weeks her bags are backed and she is back to Dayton? I need to make her stay this time Cedes...I need to make it worth the risk for her."

Mercedes shakes her head at her best friend, a little shocked that Santana doesn't see what everyone else sees, "Santana, that girl is CRAZY about you. She picked up and moved to LA in less than a week just because she knew you lived here. Every day she works at a studio that blasts music about your heart break, because of her, and she has yet to miss a beat. She loves you, and I think she is trying to prove to you that you will be worth the wait, because she knows you've waited for her."

"I don't know how much longer I can wait."

* * *

The two singers arrive at Hell to the No within an hour. Santana felt much lighter after opening up to Mercedes; she truly doesn't know what she would do without her support system in place. The Latina now has a clear course of action to take with Brittany and their relationship, but she is eager just to see the blonde again. When she is not around the blonde, she is a little sadder, and she realizes because just Brittany's presence lifts her up. However, before she gets to "deal" with Brittany, she knows she needs to address the other blonde from her past looming in her presence.

Santana gives Mercedes a brief hug outside the other singer's office, before heading down towards the legal department. It is amazing how far HTTN has come in just a few years. As she makes her way down familiar hallways, she mentally prepares herself for what is to come. The idea of talking to Quinn makes her blood boil. She always knew Quinn to be harsh and demanding, but Quinn usually showed Santana a softer side, especially when it came to Brittany, and thinking back on what happened that night in their apartment crushed her. She finds herself just outside the lawyer's new space.

The Latina raises her fist and lightly knocks on the door, with her other hand on the handle, which she opens slowly when she hears a muted, "Come in."

"Hey, Cedes, I was just finishing up that contract for the new signee out of Pasadena, but I wanted to clarify the writer's clause…" Quinn quickly spits out as she turns in her chair and faces the door, "Uhp, sorry, um Santana, I was expecting Mercedes."

Santana steels herself, as just the sight of Quinn triggers her, "That's okay. You got a minute?"

"Um, yeah" the blonde quickly stammers, caught off guard yet again by an old classmate. Quinn has never felt so vulnerable in her entire life than she has her first week in Los Angeles. "Look, Santana, I am really sor…"

"It's too late for apologies," the latina quickly cuts off the blonde, "Look, Q, I am trying this whole thing where I don't fly off the handle anymore. But, you being in my life again was not something I signed up for. You made it very clear how you felt about, and your support of me back in New York. I get I was a terror to live with, and I really do apologize for that, it wasn't fair of me to put my baggage in your life and air out that laundry. But I thought you of all people would get me. Would get what she was to me, and what she always would be, would get that hurting myself was the only way I could feel anything, and so I wouldn't hurt myself I numbed myself. I thought you would be the one to break me out of myself, and that was probably an unrealistic expectation of our friendship, but I never thought my best friend would be the one to shatter me further. And that isn't the energy I need in my life anymore. I have my career in check, I have my health in check, and I am finally getting some happiness back in my relationship world. What I don't need is you coming in and pretending that you still have love for me and want to try and kiss and make-up. You ruined this Q. I was by no means perfect, but neither are you. So, for the time being, I am going to respect you as the lawyer of this company, I will respect you as a member of my professional team, but you are not a member of my squad. I don't trust you, I don't particularly like you, and I have too many things going on to try to salvage a relationship from high school that was toxic to begin with." Santana shrugs at the end of her speech.

What Quinn was expecting to be an all out brawl between her and her fiery ex best friend, ended up being a stern, quiet talking to, that left her even more on edge than the one she had with Brittany. Quinn's green eyes are met with Santana's brown ones, and the blonde just nods her head, "Okay, Santana" is all she can muster the courage to say, with tears thickening the back of her throat.

"One last thing, never talk about Brittany in front of me again," and with that the Latina turns on her heel and closes the lawyer's door behind her.

As the door closes, Quinn can't help the tears that flood down her cheeks. To have her two childhood best friends blow her off within days of each other is almost too much to bare. Maybe moving to LA and taking this job was a big mistake. She looks at the pictures she keeps on her desk, and can't help but pickup one her favorites. It was from the summer of their first cheer camp, right before high school, Santana and Brittany on either side of her. The three caught in a fit of laugher. She quickly lips the picture down, wipes her eyes, and returns to her computer.

* * *

Brittany had not seen Santana all day, well at least since their moment this morning in the kitchen. Both artists had been isolated in their own spaces working on the build up for the filming of Sweetest Devotion. The song, which was one of Santana's bigger hits at the moment, was going to be shot like a music video, so much of the blonde's morning was spent in blocking. The set was going to be an actual LA street and dance studio somewhere downtown. Mercedes at pulled some strings and one of her friends hooked up with the location. The format of the video was simple, Brittany would be inside the studio dancing, and the video would track Santana on the streets singing the song, following a non descript blonde she thought was Brittany. Finally, the Latina would stumble upon the studio Brittany was dancing in and sing through the glass at the blonde. Brittany was not supposed to notice that Latina, and the end of the video would be Santanna waking up in bed, coming to from her recurring dream.

The blonde was really excited about the premise of the video. It told an amazing story, and she couldn't wait to get it shot, so they could see the final project. Artie was buzzing around all day, making sure people were on point. Right when Brittany had gotten to the studio in the morning,she and Harry got to work in the HTTN studio to make sure Brittany was comfortable with the music. The actually dance sequence in the video would only be about a minute or so, with much of the video focused on Santana, but Brittany wanted to nail her portion.

The team is finally on location at the studio, as Santana spent most of her afternoon shooting the street scenes on a set, afterwards Brittany would go and shoot a few of herself giving chase on the same set. Brittany is bouncing on the balls of her feet in the studio, waiting for Artie to come in with direction. She is stretching out on one of the bars, and she catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror. The costume shop had decided to dress her in a typical lyrical outfit. The blond wore a white halter body wrap that fell into a short skirt with a mesh fabric over the top of her chest. Her blonde hair was braided into a tight bun on the peak of her head, she felt like she was back at Lima Dance Center getting ready for competition. She can't but giggle to herself, as the door to the studio opens and her breath catches as she sees Santana walk in with the rest of the crew.

Santana is decked out in what Brittany has determined as the Latina's signature style - denim and leather. The singer is dark ash skinny jeans with various rips from thigh to ankle, along with high top designer sneakers. The jeans are paired with a long sleeve white shirt, and a black leather vest with silver zippers. Her hair is blown out and a light smokey eye adorns her face. Brittany can't help but smile at the singer, who returns a shy smile back to the blonde. Just as Santana looks like she is going to cross the room towards the dancer, Artie rolls into the middle of the studio.

"Okay team! Thank you to everyone for working so hard today, with all the diligent work we have had so far, this video should be heading to presses by tomorrow morning." The team filling the room clapped in anticipation of the final product, "So this is the biggest filming portion, since we will be doing multiple views on both Santana and Brittany, we are going to start with the in studio shoot, with the focus being on Brittany, but Santana you will be completing your staging outside at the window." The director gestures outside and Santana nods, as she listens intently to Artie's words, "Brittany, you will go through your full choreography, we will have to play with the mirrors in her, so we are probably looking at about 5 takes of full choreo of the song. Does that work?"

Brittany nods just as Santana had before her. Dancing through the song 5 times would certainly be challenging, but Brittany had come up with a lot of content this morning with Harry and she was ready.

"Fantastic! Let's get Santana set outside, and choose the corner angle heading northwest to southeast, so we can get her reactions through the window. Once we are done with that, we will finish with Brittany, as Santana heads back to makeup, and we will complete her take outside. All clear?" Artie doesn't wait for an answer, as he trusts the professionalism of his crew.

Santana gives the dancer a small wave, as she heads back outside and watches at sound techs set up speakers both in and outside the dance studio walls, so that both women can hear the music. Brittany takes her mark for the first shot, and she hears the opening lines she can't help but be taken back to her couch in Dayton where she watched Santana sing this song for the first time, and she throws herself into the dance, and she knows that her emotions, her feelings, her love is bursting through her movement. She wants the camera to catch her reality.

 _With your loving, there ain't nothing_

 _That I can't adore_

 _The way I'm running, with you, honey_

 _Is we can break every low_

 _I find it funny that you're the only_

 _One I never looked for_

 _There is something in your loving_

 _That tears down my walls_

Right after the word walls echoes through the studio, the door flies open and Santana rushes inside. Brittany turns around just in time to feel Santana's hand close around her own, as the Latina pulls and the dancer into her, and plants a searing kiss on her lips. Immediately, Brittany's other hand finds purchase in Santana's long hair, and she reciprocates the kiss without missing a beat.

A faint yell of "Cut" is heard, but Brittany feels like she is underwater in the best of ways. Maybe not surrounded by water, but surrounded by Santana. Another yell of "cut!" is heard, and Brittany groans as Santana pulls away from the kiss.

The two women lock eyes, and without looking away Santana says, "I would say I am sorry, but I am really not." She leans back in and places another small kiss on Brittany's lips. And with that, she marches back out the door with a "back to one!"

Brittany beams as she resets herself.

* * *

AN: All mistakes are mine. I do not own any copyrighted material mentioned.


End file.
